Hogwarts unsuspected Romance
by slytherin shadow
Summary: Draco is the slytherin sex god. Girls would kill to have him. But he has his eyes on a certain gryffindor mudblood. Will he make her fall for him or will his secret push her away?
1. what's with Draco

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter but i do own this story.

The whole day went by in a blur for Hermione.. She was kind of excited about tonight but at the same time she was nervous. _What if Harry and Ron found out?_ Questions like "What if Draco doesnt really like me and he's just joking?" all rushed through her head.

Before she knew it Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the great hall to do their homework.

"Harry what's the answer to number five? Asked Ron

"I got sleeping potion. What did you get?"

"hippogriff."

"Ron what subject are you doing?"

"Care for magical creatures (?) what are you doing?"

"Potions class."

"Oh. Never mind." Ron said going back to doing his homework.

"Ron, Why don't you try doing you own homework?" Hermione said surprising both Harry and Ron since she hadn't spoke all day. Ron ignored her and went back to doing his homework.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you, you've barely said a word all day.? Harry asked

"Nothing. Just busy."

"Oh ok." Harry said not believing Hermione at all.

Nine O' clock was drawing near and Harry and Hermione were finishing up their homework. They were walking down the hall when Harry said something.

"Hermione I know you were lying back there, What's wrong??"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Harry you have to promise not to tell Ron or anyone. Ok?"

"I promise."

"Well Draco was sorta staring at me so I confronted him and he told me he liked me and..."

"And?? What else happened?"

"He told me to follow him.. So I did." Hermione said looking at her feet with a tear rolling down her red cheek afraid to look at Harry.

"That it?" Harry asked as they took a right down another long empty hallway.

"No. He led me onto one of the other empty classrooms. I'm not sure wich one it is. It was too dark to tell and he...kissed me."

"What?!?!"

"I'm sorry. But I like him please dont be mad. I'm really sorry." Hermione said now turning in front of Harry stopping him. Her cheeks all red now from embarressment.

"(sigh) That's ok. I promise I wont tell Ron. I'm glad you found someone. I just wish it wasnt Malfoy. But I dont mind . Just please no snogging in the dorms where I could catch you."

Hermione laughed and nodded an ok to Him. She looked at her watch and realized it was 8:55. "Merlin I need to go!"

"Why?"

"I told Draco I would meet him."

"Ok. Go I'll take your stuff to your dorm."

"Thanks Harry I really appreciate it." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug then running off. She ran into the classroom Draco had pulled her into before. "Good I'm not late." She said softly fixing hersel;f up a little.

"Hey. I'm here." Draco said starteling Hermione

"Oh hey."

"...Wanna go someplace more private."

"Yea that would be good" answered hermione following Draco down a dark hallway out of the classroom. Neither of the students said anything the whole time until they arrived somewhere Hermione never thought she would see.

The Slytherin house.

"Why are we here?" Asked Hermione quietly

" I have a room here that no one knows about."

"Oh. Thats good." She followed him into his secret room.

"It's beautiful" The red head exclaimed.

Draco now blushing "Thanks"

The room was all green. The sheets were a silky green and the pillows were that furry green that everyone loves so much. The walls were a dark green with a silver trimming which made Hermione feel more comfortable than last time she was with her Blonde haired friend. Even the rug was a soft green that felt good under her feet..

"Wanna sit" Asked Draco

"Yea thanks."

There was a long silence until Hermione asked Draco "Draco why do you like me?"

"I don't know. I guess its because you look so pretty and you are a lot more mature than the other girls I've been with."

Hermione blushed "Thanks."

A little awkward silence

"Umm... Draco the other night when you said the reason i followed you was because I like you. I wanted to say I do and I'm glad you like me too."

"I'm sorry i have been so mean to you and called you names like mudblood and things like that."

"And I'm sorry for hitting you in the face in our third year."

"Yea you have a good punch" Draco said rubbing his face remembering that painful day.

Just then Hermione hugged Draco as an apology for everything she has done to him. When she pulled back she looked at Draco and realized he was staring at her like he was doing before..

"Why do you always stare at me like that?"

"I'm sorry it's so hard not to you are so beautiful."

"Oh. That's ok I don't mind I was just wondering."

Draco looked into her eyes and kissed her. This time she didn't refuse at all. Withtin about 2 minutes it turned itno a make-out session which lasted for about 15 minutes.

"You're good at this." Hermione said breathing heavily

"Thanks. You are too." Draco said fixing his hair.

"Really. You're the f-." Hermione covered her mouth quickly so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm the what? You can tell me I won't laugh if that's what you're thinking."

"Yes you will." Said Hermione, her face as red as Ron's hair.

"No I promise I wont." The Blonde haired said stroking her hand slightly.

Giving in she continued...

"Well...you're...the first guy...I've..ever...Kissed."

"Really? I feel so honored. So you've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked with a small smile

'No. You're the first person I ever really felt close to besides Harry and Ron but I dont like them more than just friends. They've been there for me through everything. I could trust them with my life."

"I'm glad you have friends that are that close to you. The closest friend I have are Crabbe and Goyle and I can't trust them at all. To tell you the truth I don't really like them that much."

"Oh..I'm sorry. Umm... Draco I need to tell you something."

A worried expression fell over Draco's face." What is it?"

"I kinda told harry about the other night."

"I told you not to tell him!!!" draco said raising his voice a little

"I know but he knew something was wrong and he knew I was lying so I had to tell him." Hermione said her eyes starting to water.

"No you didn't. Ahhhh I can't beleive this. Now he's probably gonna say something to me or his friends."

A little more frustrated now Hermione stood up standing Face to Face with Draco. "No he wont he's not like that. I told him not to say anything and I know him well enough to know he won't."

"Ok. Im sorry. It's just that I don't want people to know about us just yet."

"And why not?!?!" Hermione said angry now

"Because... well...it's just that..."

That's the end of the chapter. don't worry the next will be up later. Probably today since i am home from school. Damn sickness. and i had perfect attendance too. Oh well. It gives me more time to do the story

Ok. There is a mistake in the story that i cant fix becuase the first two chapters were erased off my computer but they are still posted. In chapter 2 when draco scared Hermione before she walked into the great hall. He handed hermione a piece of paper with directions to a classroom for them two to meet up in before he walked into the hall.

endless nightmare (name may change)


	2. about last night

She climbed into her nice warm dorm bed thinking about what just happened. She thought it was a horrid dream but the more she thought about it the more real it seemed.

"Why did I do that? why? If Harry and Ron find out that I kissed Draco they are gunna kill me." mumbled the poor little Gryffindor, Hermione. Instantly she realized she missed Dinner that night because she was to busy with that pure blood blonde. Her eyes grew big and filled with fear for the next morning was coming.

She lay awake worrying about the questions her best friends were going to ask her.

"What am I gunna say to them?" She soon fell asleep but not for long. She awoke early that morning filled with fear. She met Harry and Ron at the table in the Great Hall.

"Where were you at dinner last night?" Asked Harry

"Studying in the library." She answered quickly trying to hide her lie.

Ron believed her but Harry wasn't quite sure. She never missed dinner even if she was studying. He ignored it and continued eating. After breakfast Hermione quickly walked to potions class. She walked past Draco trying not to look at his pale white face. She sat down and quietly started taking notes but she couldn't concentrate. She looked out the window at the sun. In the middle of the sky there was a big beautiful flock of birds that reminded her of her house back in the muggle world.

As class ended Hermione walked up to Ron and Harry listening to them.

"Did you do your homework for divination, Harry?" Ron asked

"No I forgot."

"Honestly Harry. You need to do your homework. The year just started and you already stopped doing your homework." snapped Hermione at her dark haired friend Ron snickered at his friends remark.

Hermione thought about the night before all the way up to lunch. When she was about to enter the great hall Draco pulled her aside scaring her a little. She jumped.

"I'm sorry." Draco said knowing he scared her

"That's ok. I've been thinking about last night" Hermione replied

"Yea me too. I probably shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To be honest I quite enjoyed it actually."

Draco blushed "Really? After you left I stayed there thinking about how much your friends would be mad if they found out you liked a slytherin."

"Hermione looked down "I don't care if they do. I like you for some odd reason even though it would be awkward if they did." she stared at the stone floor waiting for Malfoy to say something. Finally he did.

"Do you want to meet up tonight?" Draco asked

"...yea but we have to be careful not to get caught. I don't think I'm ready to tell my friends yet." "I know. 9:00 we can get to know each other." Draco gave her a quick hug and walked off. Hermione continued into the great hall with a smirk on her face that no one understood.


	3. what a night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter but i do own this story.

The whole day went by in a blur for Hermione.. She was kind of excited about tonight but at the same time she was nervous. _What if Harry and Ron found out?_ Questions like "What if Draco doesnt really like me and he's just joking?" all rushed through her head.

Before she knew it Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the great hall to do their homework.

"Harry what's the answer to number five? Asked Ron

"I got sleeping potion. What did you get?"

"hippogriff."

"Ron what subject are you doing?"

"Care for magical creatures (?) what are you doing?"

"Potions class."

"Oh. Never mind." Ron said going back to doing his homework.

"Ron, Why don't you try doing you own homework?" Hermione said surprising both Harry and Ron since she hadn't spoke all day. Ron ignored her and went back to doing his homework.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you, you've barely said a word all day.? Harry asked

"Nothing. Just busy."

"Oh ok." Harry said not believing Hermione at all.

Nine O' clock was drawing near and Harry and Hermione were finishing up their homework. They were walking down the hall when Harry said something.

"Hermione I know you were lying back there, What's wrong?"

"Well?"

"...Harry you have to promise not to tell Ron or anyone. Ok?"

"I promise."

"Well Draco was sorta staring at me so I confronted him and he told me he liked me and..."

"And? What else happened?"

"He told me to follow him.. So I did." Hermione said looking at her feet with a tear rolling down her red cheek afraid to look at Harry.

"That it?" Harry asked as they took a right down another long empty hallway.

"No. He led me onto one of the other empty classrooms. I'm not sure wich one it is. It was too dark to tell and he...kissed me."

"What!"

"I'm sorry. But I like him please dont be mad. I'm really sorry." Hermione said now turning in front of Harry stopping him. Her cheeks all red now from embarressment.

"(sigh) That's ok. I promise I wont tell Ron. I'm glad you found someone. I just wish it wasnt Malfoy. But I dont mind . Just please no snogging in the dorms where I could catch you."

Hermione laughed and nodded an ok to Him. She looked at her watch and realized it was 8:55. "Merlin I need to go!"

"Why?"

"I told Draco I would meet him."

"Ok. Go I'll take your stuff to your dorm."

"Thanks Harry I really appreciate it." Hermione said giving her best friend a hug then running off. She ran into the classroom Draco had pulled her into before. "Good I'm not late." She said softly fixing hersel;f up a little.

"Hey. I'm here." Draco said starteling Hermione

"Oh hey."

"...Wanna go someplace more private."

"Yea that would be good" answered hermione following Draco down a dark hallway out of the classroom. Neither of the students said anything the whole time until they arrived somewhere Hermione never thought she would see.

The Slytherin house.

"Why are we here?" Asked Hermione quietly

" I have a room here that no one knows about."

"Oh. Thats good." She followed him into his secret room.

"It's beautiful" The red head exclaimed.

Draco now blushing "Thanks"

The room was all green. The sheets were a silky green and the pillows were that furry green that everyone loves so much. The walls were a dark green with a silver trimming which made Hermione feel more comfortable than last time she was with her Blonde haired friend. Even the rug was a soft green that felt good under her feet..

"Wanna sit" Asked Draco

"Yea thanks."

There was a long silence until Hermione asked Draco "Draco why do you like me?"

"I don't know. I guess its because you look so pretty and you are a lot more mature than the other girls I've been with."

Hermione blushed "Thanks."

A little awkward silence

"Umm... Draco the other night when you said the reason i followed you was because I like you. I wanted to say I do and I'm glad you like me too."

"I'm sorry i have been so mean to you and called you names like mudblood and things like that."

"And I'm sorry for hitting you in the face in our third year."

"Yea you have a good punch" Draco said rubbing his face remembering that painful day.

Just then Hermione hugged Draco as an apology for everything she has done to him. When she pulled back she looked at Draco and realized he was staring at her like he was doing before..

"Why do you always stare at me like that?"

"I'm sorry it's so hard not to you are so beautiful."

"Oh. That's ok I don't mind I was just wondering."

Draco looked into her eyes and kissed her. This time she didn't refuse at all. Withtin about 2 minutes it turned itno a make-out session which lasted for about 15 minutes.

"You're good at this." Hermione said breathing heavily

"Thanks. You are too." Draco said fixing his hair.

"Really. You're the f-." Hermione covered her mouth quickly so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm the what? You can tell me I won't laugh if that's what you're thinking."

"Yes you will." Said Hermione her face as red as her hair.

"No I promise I wont." The Blonde haired said stroking her hand slightly.

Giving in she continued...

"Well...you're...the first guy...I've..ever...Kissed."

"Really? I feel so honored. So you've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked with a small smile

'No. You're the first person I ever really felt close to besides Harry and Ron but I dont like them more than just friends. They've been there for me through everything. I could trust them with my life."

"I'm glad you have friends that are that close to you. The closest friend I have are Crabbe and Goyle and I can't trust them at all. To tell you the truth I don't really like them that much."

"Oh..I'm sorry. Umm... Draco I need to tell you something."

A worried expression fell over Draco's face." What is it?"

"I kinda told harry about the other night."

"I told you not to tell him!" draco said raising his voice a little

"I know but he knew something was wrong and he knew I was lying so I had to tell him." Hermione said her eyes starting to water.

"No you didn't. Ahhhh I can't beleive this. Now he's probably gonna say something to me or his friends."

A little more frustrated now Hermione stood up standing Face to Face with Draco. "No he wont he's not like that. I told him not to say anything and I know him well enough to know he won't."

"Ok. Im sorry. It's just that I don't want people to know about us just yet."

"And why not!" Hermione said angry now

"Because... well...it's just that..."

That's the end of the chapter. don't worry the next will be up later. Probably today since i am home from school. Damn sickness. and i had perfect attendance too. Oh well. It gives me more time to do the story

* * *

Ok. There is a mistake in the story that i cant fix becuase the first two chapters were erased off my computer but they are still posted. In chapter 2 when draco scared Hermione before she walked into the great hall. He handed hermione a piece of paper with directions to a classroom for them two to meet up in before he walked into the hall.

endless nightmare (name may change)


	4. what she doesn't know

**Disclaimer:** dont own harry potter

* * *

"Because it's just that I'm a slytherin and you're a Gryffindor and if people found out it probably wouldn't be good and Slytherins are expected to only date Slytherins or purebloods. I don't care about that stuff but I don't want my friends to know that. We are also expected to go all the way with our boyfriends or girlfriends. I already have but you're not that easy and I really like you more than the others I've been with. So I don't wan to go all the way with you until I know you want to or IF you want to." Draco explained trying to ease the tension a little 

"Well you do have a point adn as lon as you're not lying I guess I am okay with it. But Harry doesn't care about us. Actually he is happy for me. (Or so she thought)

Meanwhile...

* * *

**Back in Harry's dorm...**

Harry was truly happy for hermione he really was. But he couldn't help but want to beat the living fuck out of Draco for stealing her from him.

"why do I fell like this. I'm glad Hermione finally found someone to be with even if it is Malfoy. it's not that I like her. I mean she is my best friend. But why an I so depressed?" Harry said to himself. He climbed out bed to his window and out onto the roof and sat there thinking like he always did whether it was at the Dursley's or at Hogwarts. He would always go on the roof if he just wanted to be alone or think.

"I just want her to be happy. I think I'm just afraid that Draco's gonna break her heart and I dont want to ever see her hurt like that . If she liked me I would never hurt her." Harry's eyes grew wide when he realized what he just said to himself

" Oh merlin. Did I just say what I think I said? No I don't like her not like that." Harry tried to convince himself that he only like her as a friend for as long as he could which according to his watch was about an hour. Finally he accepted the fact that he liked her and how much she was really meant to him.

" I guess I do like her. But I could never tell her that. That would ruin our friendship and I would never want that. She is the most inportant thing in my life besides Ron but he's a guy." Hary put his head back against the gryffindor wall and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon his favorite kind of moon. He always thought it was so beautiful. He got caught up in the light from the moon and his feelings for Hermione he didn't realize how cold he was becoming.

"Ahh. It's getting cold I should probably get a blanket." He climbed back into his dorm room careful not to wake up his friends. Just as he got his blanket he remebered he had his CD player with him. He grabbed that too which had his mixed CD in it. Including one of his favorite songs "It's been a while" By Staind. He would always listen to that song when he wanted to think. It took him away for reality for about 3 and a half minutes. He climbed back onto the roof with his blanket and CD player and just thought for a while.

"I hope Malfoy dosnt hurt her I swear I will hunt him down and kill him if she comes in crying because he hurt her. She doesn't deserve a git like him. I've seen the girls he'sgone out with all slytherin's or purebloods so they are all stuck up and-. Wait a minute He's a slytherin and Slytherins are only expected to date in their own house or purebloods. But hermione is a gryffindor and definately not a pureblood." Harry said fearing she was in trouble.

"Draco's not the nicest person in this school and Hermione is like the smartest witch i know so she should see right through him. So i don't need to worry. But earlier when she realized she had to go meet him she ran off so fast. Does that mean she believes him. Oh Merlin I hope not. Malfoy doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him." He realized how much thinking he's done and realized a lot more things about himeself than he thought. Like how he felt about Hermione.

"I should probably get to bed before i get caught. Actually I will go wait for hermione in the common room. it's midnight so she should be back soon I hope. I really want to talk to her" Hary said worried that she was already here and he missed her or that git seduced her into sleeping with him. "No. She wouldn't do that." He quickly shook that thiught out of his head and climbed back inside and walked to the common room.

He took out his wand and conjured a fire and sat there waiting for Hermione.

**Back in Draco's secret room**

(where they left off)

"I'm not lying. I really like you and I don't want to tell everybody about us because all the slytherins would be after you and I'm afraid that you will get hurt and I dont know what I would do if I lost you." Draco said sitting them both on the bed.

"Look Draco I dont know why you are thinking about that it's not like people can see us. We just started dating. They won't find out about us I promise." Hermione said trying to comfort Draco.

" Ok."

" Draco whats gonna happen tomrrow when we pass each other in the hall?"

" Godd question I don't know. Uhh.. I guess we could go back to insulting each other."

"I guess. But it will feel to awkward. But if it saves us from getting beat I guess I can live with that. Draco it's almost midnight we have been here longer than I thought. I should probably get back to my dorm before I get in trouble."

" Yea you should. I'll walk if you want."

"yea that would be great"

"Ok."

Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Draco i had a really nice time tonight. You are so sweet."

"Thanks. So are you."

Hermione smiled and was about to say something when Draco kissed her. They finally pulled away and Draco turned around to leave. "Good night."

" You're not leaving yet." Hermione said making Draco turn around and give a the most confused look ever.

" Huh?"

hermione pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately which made Draco look at her like she had four heads. But he soon closed his eyes and kissed her back for about 5 minutes when he puled away.

"Hermione you need to go inside before we get in trouble."

"Sighs Yeah. You're rigt. Good night."

"Good night." Draco Kissed her on the cheek and left. Hermione turned around and quietly said the password to get into the common room. Not knowing Harry was still awake. She walked in only to find Harry sitting there staring at the fire.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Hermione. I was waiting for you actually."

"But why?"

"Hermione sit. I don;t think Draco is for you. He's a Slytherin AND a pureblood. I think he's lying to you."

"Harry he's not lying I talked to him about this. He doesn't care that I'm not a pureblood or a Slytherin. He really does like me."

"I still think he's lying. I don't think he likes you like he says."

"Why! Because Im not the prettiest girl in the school. Or because I'm always eadiong and never miss my homework. Or matbe it's because I'm a goddie twoshoes like everyone says. Believe it or not Harry He likes me and I like him. Just because you don't think I'm not pretty doesn't mean nobody else does."

Harry looked at her petrified. "Hermione that's not it at all. I've seen the girls he's gone out with. I do think you're pretty. But I don't wanna see you get hurt."

" Thanks harry but I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I still don't trust him."

"I don't expect you to but I like him and You just have to deal witht that Harry. It's late so I'm going to bed."

Hermione walked off to bed and left harry sitting there alone once again. She layed in her bed thinking about that night. She thought about her and Draco and about what Harry said. She soon drifted to what Harry said about her. "_Hermione I do think you're pretty. But I don't wanna see you get hurt._"

"Does he like me too?" Hermione asked her self quietly. "No he was just being nice. He's my best friend. And with that thought she went to sleep.

* * *

The 5th chapter will be up soon. I just have to write it. It should be up with a week. Sorry of there's any misspellings 


	5. her room

The next morning came and it was Saturday. Hermione woke up at 10:30. "Wow. I slept **that** long? I should get up Harry and Ron are probably already up." Hermione got up and got ready. She took a shower and brushed her long wavy brown hair into a ponytail and within a half hour she was ready to leave. Hermione walked into the Common room to find none other than Harry... sleeping.

"What is he still doing sleeping? He is always up by 10 even on the weekends?" She whispered quietly so she wouldnt wake him up. hermione walked over to him and covered him with a blanket she found on the floor since he looked very cold. "I'll just let him sleep."

Hermione walked out of the Common room and out to Hogwarts grounds. Avoiding everyone because she didn't really feel like talking to anybody. She walked around Hogwarts ground thinking about Draco. Oh how she liked him. She loved the way his blonde hair swayed infront of his eyes. How he insulted everyone, even her. he always knew the right thing to say. How he sparkled when he smiled. The way he walke... her thought were suddenly interrupted when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh. Im sorry." She said rubbing her head not realizing who it was

"No problem."

Hermione looked up to see the person she wanted. Draco Malfoy. "Oh hey Draco." Hermione said surprised "I didn't realize it was you I'm sorry."

"That's ok i wasn't paying attention anyway."

"Yea me either."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. After you walked me to the Gryffindor Common Room I talked to harry then went to bed. Woke up about 10:30 and got ready and came outside and.. well... bumped into you." Hermone said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Yea."

"So..." Hermione saiud trying to make conversation

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure...How about the Gyffindor dorms?"

"Ummm...Hermione I know we'll get caught if we go there."

"No don't worry I've got an idea."

"Ummm. Ok."

"Meet me infront of The Gryffindor portrait in ten minutes."

"...Ok."

Hermione walked off giving Draco a small smile. She walked into the Common room to find Harry still sleeping. "Merlin. How much sleep did he get last night?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the portrait. Draco had made it up quicker than she thought since all the students were either down in the great hall or outside. She looked over to Harry to make sure he was still sleeping and she opened the door and let Draco in.

"Wow 'Mione, you really did want me to come."

"Yea I guess." Hermione dragged Draco to her dorm room "Ok Dray sit here."

"Well if you want to." Draco said in his seductive voice

"Whatever" Hermione smiled and walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a moment."

"I'll be waiting." Draco was still wondering what she was doing. She was out in 2 minutes flat.

"Ok dray come here." He stood up almost instantly. he walked over into the bathroom infront of the closet door. "Ok. Hold my hand."

"Why?"

"You'll see" Draco took her hand as instructed Hermione muttered a spell that Draco didn't understand. Before he knew it they were stepping into a room that surprised Draco. Half the room looked exactly like Draco's secret room, Green with silver trimming. Half of it was Hermione's favorite colors, a reddish color with a black trimming that blended in so well. Even the bed was different colors.

"Hermione this is...awesome! How did you do it?"

"Oh it's just a spell I made up. It creates a sound proof room just how i want it. Down to every last detail. Nobody knows about the spell so they can't get into the room besides Harry and Ron. But I changed the spell this time so they cant come in.

"That's awesome!" was all Draco could say. he was still looking around the room. He had never seen anything like it. Besides his room but not even his room was like this.

"Not really. I can teach you the spell later if you want."

"...Huh? Oh yea. I'd like that." Draco said sounding a little distracted.

"Draco, you ok? You sound a little distracted or something."

"Oh sorry. I was just looking at this room. It's amazing."

Hermione laughed a little at his comment.

"What?"

"You are so different around me. You're not your proud arrogant self. You're so honest and you show your emotions around me."

"I'm not arrogant!"

"Draco, you are too. It's not a bad thing. Well maybe it is but I like it. It's different" Hermione walked over to Draco and hugged him hoping to comfort him a little.

"I know. I'm sorry Hermione.

"That's ok. You dont have to apologize." Hermione took Draco's hand and led them over to the nook. "This is my favorite part of this room. I use to come and sit right here and look out at the sky. It calmed me no matter how I felt. I dont know why but it did."

"I like this part too."

The two stood ther hand in hand lost in the bright blue sky for a while without saying anything until Hermione broke the silence.

"I think we should get back to the dorm. Herry and them are gunna wonder where I am."

Draco looked down at her with a sad look but he agreed. Hermione stepped out of the closet first to make sure nobody was there to spot her. "Ok Draco come here it's safe." He stepped out and got behind Hermione while she took the corner. Harry was looked like he was starting to wake up a little and she could hear 2 voices out in the common room whispering. _"Probably tring not to wake harry up."_ Hermione thought to herself as she took out her wand. "Ok, Draco I am going to put an identity change charm on you. There are people out in the common room."

"Ok. But please dont make me weasel."

Hermione laughed. she looked around the corner quick to see who was in the common room so she wouldnt make Draco one of them by mistake. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were out there. "Ok you are going to be Ginny. Neville and Dean Thomas are out there so it should be easy to get you out of here."

Draco sighed. He did not want to be a weasley even if it was an identity change charm. Eventually he agreed and Hermione performed the spell. They walked out of the bathrrom and slowly into the gryffindor common room. "Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione hey Ginny." Said Dean. Neville was shy. Since he had a crush on Ginny. But was to scared to say anything. He remained quiet through the whole conversation.

"Ginny, didn't I just see you in the hallway a couple minutes ago?" This made hermione nervous. She couldnt think of how Draco (or Ginny for now) was feeling.

"Yea. I came in here like 5 minutes ago. I walked by you guys but you had your backs facing towards me and you were talking so I didn't disturb you."

Hermione sighed to herself. She was so happy he could think so fast.

"Oh. Ok. ." Dean said satisfied.

"Well, me and Ginny have to go. We're umm going to walk around."

"OK. See you two later."

With that they walked out of the common room quickly. They walked around a bit before going to the second floor bathroom (with Moaning Myrtle).

"who's there!" Moaing Myrtle screached as she heard footsteps in the bathroom.

"Myrtle It's just me and a friend. Don't worry." Hermione sort of yelled since she had no idea where Myrtle was. Suddenly she appeared out of one of the stalls.

"Oh hello Hermione. Hello Ginny." Hermione was surprised Myrtle knew who it was. Even if it really wasn't her.

"Myrtle? How do you know who this is?"

"Ginny comes in here a lot and talks to me she's actually very nice to me."

"Oohh. Well this isn't Ginny."

She gave Hermione a very confused look. "What are you talking about. This is Ginny."

Hermione turned to Ginny and took off the identity change charm. "I put an identity change charm on Draco to make him look like Ginny. He was with me in the Gryffindor Common room and we were trying to leave but my friends were there so I had to put the identity charm on him to get him out of there."

"Ok." Myrtle turned around and flew back into her toilet.

"Well that was intersting." Draco said amused.

"Well you did look like Ginny."

"I know."

They walked over to the empty bath and sat on the edge. "Hermione, why did we come here anyway. Don't you think someone will see us?"

Hermione laughed "No. No one comes in here because of Moaning Myrtle. Everyone's afraid of her for some reason."

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"Well if you came in here and heard some gohst screaming at you wouldn't you be scared?"

"Yea I guess you're right. Do you think we should get back to our houses? Everyone's gonna wonder where we are."

"Yea we should."

The two got up and walked out cautiously to make sure no one was in the hallways. Suprisingly nobody was. Draco turned around and gave Hermione a kiss. "I'll see you later at lunch.'

"Okay. Bye, Dray."

They walked their seperate ways. Hermione walked slower than she usually did. She was thinking about Draco like she always did. Finally she arrived at her common room. "_mysterical_" hermione whispered the password and walked in. Dean and Neville had left. Harry was **still** sleeping. "Merlin in noon time. Why is he still sleeping?" She walked over and shook him gently to wake him up.

"Huh?" Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh hi Hermione. What time is it?"

"Harry it's noon. Why did you sleep so late?"

"I dont know. Maybe it because I went to bed so late.'

"Well what time did you go to bed?"

"About 4 a.m."

"What! Why did you go to bed so late. You never do that. The latest you have ever gone to bed was 1:30 and that was because we had the Yule Ball in our fourth year!"

"Sorry Hermione. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Harry turned away a little. He knew he should have just made up a lie like he wasn't tired or something. "Nothing really. Just about our year at hogwarts I guess."

"Well promise me you will go to bed early tonight."

"Ok. I promise."

Ok. I finally finished the chapter. I'm not going to update until i get atleast 5 reviews. So go review.


	6. the library visit

Hermione and Harry sat in the common room in silence. Neither of them had anything to say but Hermione was feeling akward and decided to say something. "Harry, where has Ron gone off to? I havent seen him for a while now."

"Probably still sleeping. You know Ron he loves his sleep."

Hermione laughed at this because she knew Harry was right. She remembered back to last year when Ron almost missed their trip to Hogsmeade because he didn't wake up until 1:30 and they were leaving a half an hour later. The sound of a loud thump and someone yelling 'ARG!' ripped Hermione from her thoughts.

"Ron's up" Harry laughed.

"mornin' Harry. Mornin' 'Mione" Ron said still half asleep rubbing his head from the fall. He was just coming out of the boys dormitory when Hermione corrected him.

"Actually Ron it would be good afternoon since it is now one in the afternoon."

"Bloody hell it is"

"that's our Hermione." Harry said more to himself

"But anyway Ron how are you?" Hermione asked just trying to start a conversation.

"Im good hermione." Ron sat down and looked over at Harry. "Hey harry why are you so quiet today?"

"No reason. Just out of it I guess."

"Oh ok then."

No one really said anything after that. The three friends just sat and stared into space. Ron was still trying to wake up. Harry was thinking about Hermione who was thinking about Draco and their secret relationship. Harry was upset that Hermione was with Draco. He knew he didn't have a chance.Why did he have to know something was wrong with Hermione, why couldn't he have just left it alone? He likes her so much and she doesn't even know it. He wished he could tell her but he didn't want to screw anything up in their friendship. He cherished it too much to risk any damage. He couldn't even tell Ron he liked her he would never hear the end of it. Ron liked her too just not as much as he did. He didnt want Ron to be mad at him for "trying to steal his girl". Hermione did like Ron back in second year all the way to fourth when he took Lavender to the Yule Ball. She realized then that she shouldn't be wasting her time trying to get him to like her. But as of fifth year Ron realized that she changed and he developed a crush but it was too late. She was with Victor. But to Rons pleasure they broke up by christmas time. Hermione never said why just that it was for the better. If Ron knew Harry liked her then things would never be the same again.

Ron stood up and scared both Hermione and Harry. "Well it's almost Lunch so im going to get dressed and eat. You coming?"

"Uh...No im gonna go study at the library for a while I need to catch up on some homewrok."

"The great Hermione is behind on homework. Wow. We should write that down in Hogwarts: A history." Hermione gave ron a sneer " Very funny Ron. Im surprised you even know the name of the book. I haven't even seen you crack a peek into the book this year." Ron laughed at looked at Harry "How 'bout you Harry you coming to lunch?"

"Yea Im coming."

Harry and ron both walked upstairs to their dormatory and then a couple minutes later they were on their way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione walked to her favorite spot in the library. The back Corner. She loved the view of Hogwarts and the lake she got. She noticed that the grass was greener than it usually was. _That's odd. It's only this green in the summer when nobody is here. Wonder why it's this green now?_ The sun was big and bright and she loved it. She stared out at the sun and once again got lost in her own thoughts. All of a sudden she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked next to her expecting it to be Harry or Ron or maybe even Ginny. But she hadn't seen much of her lately so she didn' t think it would be her. To her surprise it was Draco.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hi."

silence

Hermione was about to go back to her reading when Draco spoke. "So um what are you reading?"

"Abnormal potions."

"That sounds different."

"yea but it's very interesting."

More silence.

Hermione was wondering why Draco was here because she knew he didnt want to get caught talking to a mudblood specially her. She knew he was risking his reputation and didn't have any idea why he would do that. Even if he did like her she didn't think he would risk his reputation."Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why arent you at lunch. I mean you here talking to me at the library where anybody can catch you. Everybody thinks you hate me so why in Merlins name would you be sittin here?"

"Hermione everybody's at lunch. Do you really think that anybody will be in the library during lunch to read and in the back corner where nobody goes no less.?"

"Good point. But why are you here anyway. Just like you said no one but me would come here during lunch to read."

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong. I mean i am here to study which does require reading but im not doing regular studying. Im here to study you. So that does not require reading. But you're reading so I guess this will be sort of hard of you're not paying attention to me."

Hermione blushed. " Well i guees i could pay attention if it will help you bring your grades up a little studying me." Hemrone put the book down and looked right at draco. Then Draco found it better to do something else.

"Actually hermione lets go for a walk."

ok here is the 6th chapter. i know its been a while but i was having trouble. The next chap might not be up for a while. Im having trouble on what to do but my beta and I are working on it. Also My beta said I should try to put Ron in here more. any ideas how or if i should? Oh yea and there is a big surpise coming up in the next couple of chapters. It could ruin everything forever...Uh-oh


	7. caught and dissapointed

Hermione and Draco were out walking on the grounds. They thought they were safe since everyone was at lunch. How wrong they were.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yea it is." Hermione looked up at the clouds and saw a pinkish cloud that looked like it had the initials "G.M." carved into it. "Draco, look." Draco turned and saw the cloud "Wow you don't see that everyday now do you?"

They stopped and stared a bit. Draco wrapped both his arms around Hermione and kissed her head. She tilted her head back far enough to kiss him. Draco kissed her sort of desperately. He tried to part her lips with his luscious tongue. Wow was all Hermione could manage to think. Finally she allowed him entrance. He explored every inch of her mouth from her throat to her two front teeth as did she. When they pulled apart she stared into his sparkling grey eyes. Both were speachless until

"'Mione what the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Ron, uhh hi. What are you doing out here?"

"I had a question and you werent in the library or the common room so I thought maybe you wanted to get some fresh air but I found you with ferret face." Ron immediately turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy what did you do to her! She would never fall for someone as repulsive as you!"

"Wow Weasley said a big word. I think he deserves a cookie."

"Oh shove it Malfoy." Ron turned to Hermione his face redder than his hair "Now Hermione will you please explain to me why you were just snogging a future death eater." At this Malfoy was about to step up to Rons face but Hermione put her hand up to his chest to stop him "No I wont allow you to fight him. Ron me and Draco are together. I didn't-"

"YOU'RE WHAT! Hermione do you realize what you just said! You're with Malfoy the guy who called you a mudblood since he knew you. He has tortured us since first year. He's a follower of the Dark Lord. Me-"

"Ron that's enough! I forgave him for all of that. He doesn't want anything to do with Voldemort. We have already discussed it. Now I told Harry so you dont have to worry"

"Harry knows and he didn't tell me! What else are you two hiding from me!"

"Oh shut up Weasely. Im with Hermione and I didn't hex her or anything." Ron just glared at Malfoy.

"Hermione I never thought you would go this low. I honestly thought you had boundries but you're almost as bad as Parkinson. Merlin knows how many guys she's shagged. If you stay with ferret here you're bound to turn out just like her. A whore."

By this point Hermione was almost in tears and Draco was ready to pull an unforgivable on him. "Weasle, you have said enough. Hermione is in tears because of what you said. She will not be like Parkinson. That would be a disgrace and I wont allow it. It is time for you to leave before I do something to you that I might regret later."

"What are you gonna do? I'm not afraid of you" Malfoy was about to throw a punch to Rons jaw when Hermione spoke up.

"Draco don't."

"But 'Mione you heard what he said I won't let him talk to you like that."

Let me handle it Draco." She walked right to Ron. "Ron how dare you. You know me better than that. You know that I would never become like Parkinson. You are more disturbing than Snape on a good day. I thought we were friends. I never thought you would say something like that to me. You have no right telling me who I should and should not date. You are not my father. It's none of you concern. Keep your nose out of my business."

"No. I have a right. This is my business. I am your best friend. I'm warning you. I don't want you with him how do you know he's not using you?"

"Because I already talked to him about it and he said he wasn't and I believed him."

"He's lying. He wouldn't go out with a mudblood. He even said so himself. You're just another knotch on his belt. You Disgust me."

-SMACK-

Hermione smacked him right across the face. "No Ron. It's you who disgusts me." And with that she walked away.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. You never seize to amaze me." Then all of a sudden he delivered a punch to Rons stomach. "That's for upsetting Hermione. No one does that and gets away with it specially in front of me." By this time Ron is on his knees clutching his stomach and gasping for air. Draco spat right next to Ron and walked away to catch up with Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione class is the other way."

"I don't care. I'm not going. I can't face anyone right now." Hermione walked toward the lake afraid to look Draco in the eyes with her tear-stained face.

"Hermoine Granger cutting class? Now thats something that belongs in the books." He managed to get a smile out of her and he loved it. "Now there's the 'Mione I like to see."

"You know just how to make me laugh after horrible situations don't you?"

"Hermione don't worry. Ron's a prick. He shouldn't have said those things. I don't know why you're friends with him, but it's your choice. I would rather you not see him for a while atleast 'til you have calmed down. Just remember I don't think of you as Know-it-all-mudblood-Granger anymore and you're not just another knotch on my belt." Now they were sitting next to the lake on the big rock. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him.

"Draco thank you for standing up for me back there."

"Well nobody talks to my girl like that." After there was a long silence. Both were so caught up in the peacefulness they completely forgot about everything, school, Ron, Harry, everything.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" She was so relaxed she was on the urge of falling asleep right there in Dracos arms.

"I love you." This had suprised Hermione. She hadn't ever expected that. She turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." They laid back on the rock and stared up at the sky. Hermione put her head on Draco's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. While Draco wrapped his arms around her. Soon after they fell asleep. Hermione woke up hours later to some birds chirping. She laid there for a moment taking in all her surroundings. She lookd at the sky and noticed it was almost dark. -Wow sunset already. I must have been asleep long. Wait a minute why is there an arm around my waist?- She looked up and saw Draco in a deep sleep. -I don't want to wake him so I will just lift his hand from my waist and...- Just as she lifted his it his arm tightened protectively around her waist so she couldn't leave.

-Well so much for that plan. I guess I will just lay here. I wonder what time it is. She looked at her watch which read "7:36 p.m." -Wow it's that late already? I missed classes and dinner. Oh well I'm safe right here.- And with that last thought Hermione stared up at the sunset admiring its beauty. A half an hour later Draco started to stir. This startled Hermione. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Well hi sleepy head, about time you woke up." Hermione looked at Draco and giggled.

"Mmmm... what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look so cute when you wake up."

"Thanks. Now what time is it?" Hermione looked at her watch.

"It is 8:05."

"Wow we slept long."

"Yea but I enjoyed it."

"Me too...Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What I said earlier...That I love you. Well I meant it. I love you with all my heart. I never want to lose you. You make me so happy to be alive. You're the most important person to me."

"Oh Draco. I love you too. I'm glad you feel that way. I don't want to lose you either. I'm glad I'm with you. There's noone I would rather be with. Even though you can be a prat sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. As I was saying, even though you can be a prat sometimes I still love you with all my heart. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." They stared at eachother for another minute or so before Hermione spoke up. "Come on we should get back to school before we get in more trouble."

"Good idea." Draco jumped off the rock and extended his hand out to his chocolate eyed beauty. "Me lady."

"sir." Hermione took his hand and jumped off the rock while Draco led her to the school.

"Draco? You might want to let go of my hand. We're almost at the door, people might see us."

"Oh right sorry." He let go and told her to stay behind for a couple minutes so people dont suspect anything. Hermione watched as the blonde Slytherin walked towards the doors. She found a tree nearby and decided to sit down for a couple minutes. "Ok. It's been about five minutes I think it's safe to go in." She walked in and straight to the common room. Only half way there she ran into Harry.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Why weren't you in classes or dinner?"

"Harry, lets not talk about it here. Lets go up to the comon room." They walked straight up in silence both not wanting to say anything. They arrived and the Gryffindor portrait and Hermione said the password. When they walked in they were suprised to see nobody there.

"Harry where is everybody?"

"They could be up in the dormitories."

"That's odd. Ok lets go up there and talk." Harry followed his best friend up ro her dorm. "Ok come on." They walked over to her bed and sat down. "Ok that's weird none of the girls are here. Where is everyone."

"Well since tonight is Saturday we can wonder the grounds until eleven so everyone is probably out."

"Oh yea you're probably right."

"So anyway Hermione why weren't you in classes or dinner tonight?"

"About that. Well I did go to the library like I said. I was studying and Draco showed up and sat next to me. He asked If i wanted to go for a walk. Since it was lunch I figured it was safe. Well I was wrong. Draco and I were looking at the clouds and he kissed me and just as we pulled apart Ron showed up and he saw us."

"'Mione please don't tell me he exploded."

"Yea. He claimed Draco gave me some kind of potion. That Draco didn't really like me that I was just another Knotch on his belt. He also said Draco wouldn't go out with a mudblood specially me. So bacsically he called me a mudblood which hurt. I don't think that's what he meant but it sounded like it."

"Ron's in big trouble already so please tell me that's all he said."

"Nope. He claimed I was becoming a Parkinson double. He called me a whore. He said Draco was a follower of Voldemort"

"Well Hermione we don't know that for sure."

"No Harry he's not. Well anyways, he said I couldn't go out with Draco so I told him he didn't have a right to tell me who and who not to date. Well he said he did have a right because he was my best friend."

"I'm sorry 'Mione."

"That's ok. There's a little more. He said that I had no boundries and that I disgust him."

" 'Mione he didn't. I know Ron can be dense sometimes but even he wouldn't say something like that."

"Well believe it Harry because he did. I smacked him and Draco punched him so I feel a little bit better but he hurt me when he said those things."

" 'Mione do you want me to talk to him for you I will if you want."

"No thanks Harry. But thank you anyways. I want to handle this myself."

"Anytime but if you need help with Ron you know you can ask me."

"I know but I dont want to mess up the friendship between you two. I don't want to be the reason why you two hate eachother."

"Don't worry. I dont hate him. I'm angry with him but that's all. Just promise me you won't overreact and explode on Ron. There's no need to make this any worse than it already is."

" I won't. Thank you for your advice. I appreciate it." Hermione hugged her best friend to show her gratitude.

"Hey 'Mione since everyone is outside you want to join them?"

"Uhh. No thanks Harry I think I'm just gonna call it a night. Everything today kind of drained me ya know? But you go."

"You sure?"

"Yea go ahead. I will see you tomorrow." And with that Harry left outside.

"You know I think I will owl Draco and see how he's doing." Hermione walked down to the common room to find no one there. She walked right over to the desk and back to her room with some parchment and a quill and started her letter.

Draco,

How are you? Everyone is gone in my house. They are all outside roaming the grounds. How about yours?

-G.

Hermione called for her owl Snowball. "Hey Snowball. Can you please deliver this to Draco? Go to his room and if he's not there check in his common room. If he's not there either then come straight back to me with this letter." Hermione folded the letter into a small box and wrote "To:Draco private" on it. She gave it to her owl and watched him fly away out the window. "I think I will do some homework while I wait." Hermione pulled out her potions homework. "I cant believe Snape wants us to write a 24 inch essay on Veritiserum and why its not legal to anyone under 16." Hermione set down to write and got 7 inches into her essay when an unfamiliar owl flew in from the window to her. "Must be from Draco because of the green tie around this ankle." The letter read:

Hermione,

I'm fine but first I want to say nice owl. It's very elegant. What's its name? I hope you dont mind but I let yours rest for a little and used mine instead. This is my owl Artimeus. Noone's here either I guess they like to be outside as much as your house does. I put a charm on this letter so only you can read it. To everyone else this is just a blank piece of paper.

-M.

"Well, Artimeus, You have another delivery but not just yet, There is some food and water over there you're welcome to it, I dont want you to get too tired out." Hermione pat the owl and went back to her desk to write a letter back.

Draco,

Thank you. My owls name is Snowball. Your owls feathers are so fine. It's amazing, Do you want to meet up? I dont want to sit here until eleven by myself.

-G.

Hermione was about to fold up her letter when she remembered something.

"Oh yea. I need to put a charm on this. 'Invilus use personalla' (pronounce the two L's as y like in spanish) there we go." She then added to her letter:

"P.s. I also put a charm on this but the charm I used is unique. It only allows you to read the letter, yes, but nobody can see this piece of parchment. So you can leave it out and not have to worry about anyone writing on it."

She folded the parment, called over Artimeus, and gave him the letter and watched him fly off. She tried to get back to her essay but she couldn't concentrate. So she went and laid down on her bed to think.

- I've been through so much with Harry and Ron over these past years at this school. In first year when Harry defeated Voldemort. We made it through so many obstacles. The wizards chess, Fluffy, those damned flying keys. In second year when we met Moaning Myrtle. That reminds me I should pay her a visit sometime. When we made the polyjuice potion to see if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. When I turned into a cat. I hated that. The hairballs hurt more and more everytime they came up. When Harry and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle . Then when we found out that Draco wasn't the heir of slytherin. That sucked, what a waste of a month. Of course who could forget Lockhart. He tried to erase Harry's memory and it backfired and his memory got erased instead. That was good. I'm glad he finally got what he deserved. Then meeting Tom Riddle. Who ended up being Voldemort in disguise. Saving Ginny. You know I really need to visit her too. We were best firends last year and I haven't talked to her this year yet. I'll make a mental note about it. Killing the baselisk. (?)Freeing Dobby. I'm glad he's free he deserves it. No elves should be slaves or whatever.-

-In third year punching Draco. My favorite part of the year. Even though now I'm sorry I did that. But I still think he deserved it. Saving Buckbeak and freeing him. Freeing Sirius from Azkaban. That was exciting I miss him. Finding out wormtail was the reason for Harry's parents deaths. I hate him. Finding out Sirius is Harry's God-parent. Hitting Snape with that spell. That felt really good. Snape's a git even if he is my professor. Then in fourth year with the Triwizard tournament. I hated that. Poor Cedric died. He didn't deserve that. He was nice. I feel so bad for Cho I mean she was his girlfriend. On a brighter note the Yule Ball was awesome. I have to admit. I did look good. Everyone was stunned. Even Draco was. Which was a suprise. I didnt even think he paid attention to me then well except when he called me mudblood. That dance was fun. I enjoyed it and I went with Viktor Krum which by the way was hott then.-

Her thoughts were interrupted when her owl flew onto her bed next to her. "Hey Snowball. I see you have a letter for me."

Hermione,

Thank you. I would love to meet up but where? It will be difficult to stay hidden from everyone.

-M.

When Hermione finished she agreed "Good question. Everyone is outside so where could we meet? Oh I know. She then sat down and began her reply.

Draco,

Since everyone is outside why don't we meet inside. I'm sure the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are outside as well. You and I both know they love being outdoors. If you want we could meet in front of the great hall. Send a reply.

-G

"Snowball! Here is another letter. I'm sorry I'm making you work so hard but don't worry you dont have many more trips." Her owl lazily flew out her window and Hermione rushed to her trunk to get ready. She knew Draco would agree.

"Ok I need to find my make-up." She found her bag at the bottom of the trunk. "Of course." She ran to the bathroom. "Which color should I use for eyeshadow? I think beige will do." She applied that and was ready for the eyeliner. After a litte trouble she was able to get her black eyeliner on. "Now for some blush. Which shade should I go with? Hmmm? I think Light pink." Hermione looked into the mirror...something was missing. Hair. She packed her make-up and put it back in her trunk. She walked over to her bed to retrieve her brush only to be met by her owl flying through the window. "Wow I guess I timed that right." Hermione read the letter quick which said to meet Draco in front of the Great Hall in 5 minutes. "Ok I need to hurry. I will just do my hair the magical way. She took her wand into the bathroom in front of the mirror. She said a spell to wash and condition her hair. Then another one to dry it. Finally a last one to straighten and flip out the ends. She ran out of the bathroom and remembered she didn't have to wear her school robes. She quickly found and changed into her skirt that went 7 inches above the knee and her black tank top and finally her belly sweatshirt. She grabbed her sandals to top it off. She looked stunning.

She rushed as fast as she could in her sandals all the way to the Great Hall. She turned into the hallway of the Great Hall and slowed to a walk. She saw at the other end Draco walking towards her.

"Good, I'm not late." She said to herself as she arrived in front of the Great Hall.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Draco."

"So..where do you want to go from here?"

"Lets just go walk around the halls, It's safe. It's only quarter past nine now. So we have about an hour and a half until people start coming in for the night."

"Ok then" With that they began their "date."


	8. date

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to get up here but I promise you there will be at least two more chaps up within the next couple days.

I dedicate this chap to Weasley-Hater-Malfoy-Lover because she's been an awesome and dedicated review/reader. I need more people like her to review.

anyway here's your story

* * *

"So why did you give into me when I told you to follow me. The Granger I know would have told me to off and walked the other way." Draco asked walking in the hallways.

"I guess it's because I didn't see hate and anger in your eyes. I saw little hints of nervousness and they sparkled when you talked to me. So I knew it couldn't be some trick you and your friends decided to play on me."

"You saw all that from one statement? That's amazing.

"Well you don't call me know-it-all-mudblood for nothing right?" Hermione asked playfully.

"I don't call you that anymore."

"But you did for the past five years you know." Hermione checked her watch, ten p.m. "Wow we have been talking for almost an hour already."

"Well let's make the best of it." Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the dungeons.

"Why are we going here? We could just go to you secret room or mine. I mean wouldn't be safer. We wouldn't be risking getting caught by a teacher namely Snape." Hermione started to ramble.

"Relax Hermione. We won't get caught."

They took a corner deeper into the dungeons.

"People rarely ever go this deep in here. So we're safe." Draco assured Hermione since the look on her face showed she was terrified. "Okay here we are." He opened the door to a large room with old benches that looked like they belonged in the Great Hall and a few desks.

"Umm. Draco? What are we doin-" Hermione was interrupted when Draco's lips crashed down on hers. His tongue pushing through her glossed lips. Finally she allowed him entrance. Soon Draco had his hands roaming up and down Hermione's slim body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against a wall. A soft moan escaped her lips as Draco nibbled on her top lip. He took this as a sign of satisfaction and moved to her neck. This time it was Dracos turn to let out a moan.

"Hmmmm...you taste so good like my own little snow angel." With this Hermione brought his face level to hers.

"If you're gunna give me a pet name make it decent something like...Cara." She just barely finished her sentence before she took Draco's lips captive with her own. Draco began to unzipper her sweatshirt. He took if off with so much force and passion he almost ripped it. Then he quickly started working on her tank top. When he finally got that out of the way, what he saw surprised him.

"Black-lace bra? Hermione - I mean Cara- I'm impressed." She only smiled before he went back to his task at hand. To get all of 'Mione's clothes out of the way and make her happy. But before he could do that he and his Cara both needed to catch their breath. Neither said a word. Both too caught up in each others taste that had settled on their tongues Soon Draco was back to work. Trying to distach Hermione's lace bra while snogging her at the same time was difficult. But after much time and concentration he got off the clothing that was protecting her from his curious hands. His hands were already on her breasts before her bra even hit the floor. Her luscious breasts more than filled his hands and this brought him much satisfaction.

He moved his mouth down to her left nipple while he teased her right. When he made her left nipple harder than a rock he switched sides and started to suck on her almost hard right nipple. But he kept on teasing her left to be fair. After countless moans from Hermione Draco moved down to her navel area. He played with her innie before moving to her skirt line. He was working on her button when:

"Ummm...Draco (gasp) please, no." Draco looked up with much confusion visible on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not ready to do this. Not tonight. Not now. I'm sorry." Hermione looked away, ashamed, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Ooohhh, Cara you don't have to apologize to me for anything. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We will only do this when you're sure. Ok?"

"Thank you for understanding. It's only 10:30 what do you want to do for the next 15 minutes that we have? Since I sort of ruined this." Hermione pointed to her exposed breasts.

"Let's just talk and for the record you didn't ruin anything. I'm glad you told me."

"Well, I'll make sure I tell you every time."

"Good. So you want to just talk?"

"Yea. I'd like that." Hermione began to put her clothes back on.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You told me you never had a boyfriend before."

"Yes I remember."

"But if that's true then what was Victor Krum?" Draco asked looking quizzical.

Hermione stopped dressing for a second. She looked straight ahead her back to Draco. After what seemed like forever she began to dress again and answered.

"I don't consider him my first boyfriend." She said plainly

"Why?"

"I mean, yes, I was with him but I was never his. We sort of dated. We weren't even official. He didn't want any attachments during the Tournament and when it was over he didn't see the point in going official since we probably would never see each other for a while. We never even shared an actual kiss. He would always kiss me on the cheek, but that was it. I wasn't really attracted to him but I didn't want to hurt him so I stayed with him. But when summer started we hardly ever wrote and soon the letters ceased. I haven't heard from him since-." Hermione stopped knowing Draco knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It's not your fault. Actually I was ok with it. It was like we broke up. It was easier than telling him in person so I'm grateful for the way it ended. It saved both of us a lot of pain. You know?" By this time she was fully dressed and her and Draco were sitting at one of the long benches. "Draco I have one question."

"Yes?

"Everyone calls you the Slytherin Sex God, but who was your first?"

Draco began to get worried. --I can't tell her who it is. She will go so upset with me.--

"Well?"

"Please don't tell me it was that long ago that you don't remember." Hermione said getting a little angry that her boyfriend was that young when he first, well you know.

"No I remember."

"Well then, who is it?"

"'Mione please don't get mad, but I would rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Just- It's easier not to say."

"Dray you know you can tell me."

"No, I cant not just yet."

"Fine." Hermione sounded a little upset.

"Hermione please don't get mad at me. I can't tell you yet."

"Ok. But promise me you will."

"You have a Malloy's word. You think we should start heading back. I mean, it's almost eleven, right?"

"Yea. To be exact it's eleven forty three."

Both stood up and headed for the door. Draco opened the large door and let Hermione go first.

"Thank you." She curtsied playfully.

"You're welcome, me lady." Draco bowed and walked out after her. "'Mione slow doen." The blonde ran a little to catch up with his brunette lover. He grabbed her hand. "What's wrong? You look like you just failed an exam or something."

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about earlier with Ron."

"don't worry about him as I said he's a prick. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I know but I would like fro him to understand."

"Understand what?"

"That I'm with you because I want to be and I'm not gunna end up like he thinks."

"Hermione you just ignore him. He will come around. I wish he wouldn't so I wouldn't have to deal with him. But you need him. He's been your friend since first year. He wouldn't throw it away over me."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"You know I'm always here for you." They rounded the corner and ended up in front of the Gryffindor portrait which consisted of the fat lady sleeping.

"Well I guess we're here." Hermione said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. All of a sudden Draco lifted her chin, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her good night.

"Night my Cara." Draco winked and walked away smoothly. He had a smile on his face. An actual smile. Not his usual smirk that everyone was used to.

"Night Dray. I love you." Hermione said when he was out of sight. She quietly slipped into her common room hoping Harry and Ron weren't in there. She wasn't ready to face Ron yet. She didn't know if she would ever be. Luckily Neither of them were found. --Good. I have a few minutes before people start heading in.-- She went up to her dorm to find some pajamas. After a minute or two of searching she found a pair of red shorts and her long dark red shirt with a black rose on it. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and took off her make-up with a simple spell. After she changed she took out a book from her trunk that she had been meaning to read. The book was called "speak". She had just sat down in the common room and got about twenty pages in when Neville walked in.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Neville."

"well good night. Enjoy your book."

"Thank you, Good night." Hermione barely turned back to her book when about thirty Gryffindors walked in chatting like there's no tomorrow

"So much for reading." After the big group came in Harry and Ron soon followed. They were so distracted they almost didn't notice Hermione standing there.

"Oh hey 'Mione."

"Hey Harry."

"Harry I'll see you later." Ron didn't even look at Hermione when he left.

"Ron is really mad isn't he?"

"Yes. He complained most of the time we were outside."

"Well, you know Ron, always holding a grudge fro as long as possible."

"Ha-ha. Yea. Hermione? Why are you with Malfoy, I mean he's been our enemy for as long as we can remember?"

"Well, He's sweet and he doesn't treat me like he's better than me anymore. He treats me equally. He doesn't think of me as mudblood, he thinks of me as his Hermione. And when he holds me I feel like I'm supposed to be there, in his arms. Only if Ron could understand that." Hermione frowned.

"Give him time Hermione and he will."

"I hope. I don't know when I will be able to talk to him. What he said really hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm surprised he's talking to you. I mean he found out you knew and didn't tell him."

"He wasn't at first actually. I talked to him and explained why I didn't tell him and eventually he understood."

"Well, at least he forgave you." Hermione said in a sorrowful sort of way. She missed Ron even though they only fought that afternoon.

"Don't worry 'Mione, he'll forgive you in time."

"Let's hope."

"well, I'm tired I think I'm gunna call it a night."

"Yea me too. See you in the morning Harry."

"Night." With those last words each went their separate ways to their dorms. Hermione went up to bed and fell right asleep. Harry, however, had more trouble sleeping. He once again kept thinking about Hermione.

--She's drifting away I don't know what to do. I can't tell her how I feel. She's leaning more towards Malfoy than towards us. I still don't trust him. I wish she would slow down with him. I don't want her getting hurt. I don't agree with Ron but he has a point. Malfoy could just be using her. She could be just another notch on his belt. But she's not that easy, she wouldn't do that with Malfoy. But she did say that when he held her she felt she belonged there. Merlin, I hope she hasn't done anything with him yet. I don't know what I'd do if I completely lost her. If I don't tell her how I feel soon she's gunna run off with him and I will never get my chance. This is so complicated. The bottom line is I like Hermione and I need to tell her soon If I want a chance with her. -- Harry got his CD player out from under his bed, put on his headphones, turned on the CD which happened to be Hinder. The new muggle band he recently heard of. For some reason he likes the muggle bands better than the ones in the magical world. Anyway, he put the player on his nightstand and fell asleep to "Lips of an angel." This song was his favorite it reminded him if his sweet Hermione.

Even if she wasn't his...yet.

* * *

so yea there you go. Now you see that little purple button down in the corner? the one that says go? well go press it and see what happens. I'm pretty sure it will take to to a review window and after that it's self explanatory.


	9. his mystery girl

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Draco and Hermione's relationship still hadn't gone to the next level. She still wasn't talking to Ron. Harry was still too afraid to tell Hermione his real feelings. But he was planning on soon.

Hermione was supposed to meet Draco at ten thirty in front of the library. This just happened to be in an hour.

– I think tonight's the night. -- This is the only thought that ran through the brunette's head as she got ready. Everyone was down in the common room either doing their homework for the weekend or talking about one of the hottest new couples, which, thankfully, weren't her and Draco. She had the dorm all to herself which was nice because she was not at all in the mood for answering a million questions that came flying at her on why she was getting all dressed up.

Meanwhile:

Draco was having trouble as well. He told Hermione to meet him in front of the library at one hour. He still had to get ready but he had no idea what to wear. Since it was Friday he didn't have to wear his robes which made tonight all the more special. The past couple months he and Hermione had been sneaking around mostly during the school week, so they had to wear their robes.

-- I think tonight's the night.—

He had his own dorm on a whole different level from the Slytherin dorms, thanks to his no-good-father. He didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on him getting ready and seeing something he didn't want them to. He put a locking charm on his door just incase someone decided to forget how to knock. Then he quickly put a silencing charm on his room and blasted his music.

He walked over to his automatic closet. (The ones that spin with the touch of a button.) Malfoy was looking for his favorite pair of jeans. They were black with a green snake on the back pocket. They had hung off his hips a little but not as low as his other jeans. He normally doesn't like them so high but since this was a special occasion he thought they were appropriate. After a couple of minutes of searching he finally found them.

--Of course they had to be at the back. Now all I need is to find a shirt.—

His shirt was a black silk button up that reached about 4 ½ inches below his waist. He knew it wasn't in that closet so he set off to the closet next to his bed. Unlike the pants, he easily found his shirt. He laid his clothes on his bed and walked into the shower.

He walked up his bedroom stairs to his own bathroom. The walls were sparkling silver with light blue trimming. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool with a shower next to it. He filled the tub up with water (obviously) and some red bubbles. The scent always helped him relax. Since his date was soon he thought it was the best time to relax and forget about everything for a little while.

He washed his hair with his strawberry-cinnamon shampoo (weird I know but it smells really good). He then finished his hair off with strawberry shampoo. After about 20 minutes of relaxing he decided it was time to get out.

He walked down to his room and put on his silver boxers and put on some cologne. He then put his date clothes on and looked at himself in his body mirror. He grabbed his gel from his bedside and put some in his hair. After a minute of massaging his gel in his hair and making sure some of his hair hung in his face he was satisfied. He took one last look at himself in his mirror.

--Something's missing.—

He looked himself up and down and realized he was missing his shoes. He walked over to his dresser pulled out some sock and put them on. He then walked over to his bed and took out his Black DC's. When he finished putting those on he checked his watch and realized it was only ten. He then realized he was sitting on his bed and all the possibilities it held for him besides sleeping. Thoughts of Hermione flowed into his head. He laid back and took a deep breath and convinced himself that things will happen when they're meant to, no sooner no later.

He pushed himself off his bed and headed for the library.

Back to her:

Hermione already had an outfit picked out. A skin tight short jean miniskirt and a sparkling red tight tube top. She did a spell to put her hair up in a messy bun with two bangs falling loose on her cheeks. She had recently bought red heels that wrap around her leg. She decided to wear those since they matched her outfit so well. She splashed on some of her favorite perfume called "forget me not". To her it smelled like a new warm fall day. She looked at her watch which read 9:45. Since she had plenty of time she decided to put her make up on the muggle way rather than magical. She walked out to her bed and searched her trunk for her make up bag. When she found it she walked back to the bathroom.

First she applied the mascara but she did this the magical way because no matter how hard she tried not to she always managed to poke herself in her eye and start rubbing it which resulted in getting mascara all over her face. So to save herself the trouble she did it the magical way. When she finished with the mascara she did the blush and since she was doing things the magical way she decided to do the same with the blush because she was never able to apply it evenly. She then applied the eyeliner. She had a choice of black, brown, and silver. After a little consideration she went with the black. Last she applied her light goldish brown eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. She put a little hairspray in and was ready to go.

She put her makeup in her trunk and sat on her bed. She checked her watch to make sure she had tome before she had to go. It was only 9:50. She began to think.

--Tonight's the night. I hope Draco feels the same way. I really do love him. Wow! Did I just say that? Anyway I think we should take precautions. I have a feeling Draco's gonna want me as soon as he sees what I'm wearing. That reminds me I should put a contraceptive spell on me so nothing happens.—

Hermione pulled out the book she was reading a couple months back, "abnormal Potions." She flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for.

--Ahhh, there we are. In order to activate this particular spell tap the stomach three times and say 'templora non concerto.' Ok." But what she didn't notice was the warning at the bottom of that page.

Warning: Spell only last one hour. If this spell wears off during such act then the chance of conceiving will rise greatly.

Hermione grabbed her wand and did as the book said. She felt a cool breeze on her stomach. She read to see if she did it right. Since the book said she was supposed to feel a cool breeze she knew she did it right. She looked at her watch. 10:20.

--Merlin I have to go. But how am I going to get past everyone in the common room without them noticing me? — An idea popped into Hermione's head. –I could put a spell on my clothes so it looks like I'm in my pajamas.—She quickly said the spell and headed for the portrait. Luckily, no one noticed her.

She arrived at the Library before Draco which made her a little more relieved. Just as she let out a sigh he showed up.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Draco." Hermione looked him over and realized he was all dressed up.

--Wow he looks good.—

"Hermione you came in your pajamas?"

"What? Oh, no I put a spell on my clothes to avoid questioning." She said the counter spell and before Draco stood a very sexy looking Hermione.

"I…I…I…" Draco stuttered trying to find his words.

"Draco you okay?" Draco's jaw was at his knees. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Draco, close your mouth, you're starting to drool."

"Oh. Uhhh….'Mione you look stunning."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick peck and was off on their 'special date'. Draco led her off once again to the dungeons.

"We're going here again?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you later."

"Why can't I just have it now?"

"It's a place."

"Well then why can't we go there now?"

"Curfew is in an hour and we could get caught up there. We are going to have to wait until a little after curfew because Filch patrols up there. But he doesn't go up there all night just once." This satisfied Hermione because she knew he was right.

They sat in the Dungeons and started their conversation.

"So, Draco what are we going to do until curfew?"

"I don't know. We can't snog in case we get carried away." Draco smirked. Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Well how about we just talk 'til curfew then you can bring me to that place.

"Ok, But what are we going to talk about?

"Good question. Do you remember when we first started going out? You brought me here.''

"Oh yea. That was the night we almost…you know."

"Yea." Hermione said with a smile on her face. The memory coming back to her.

"That was the night I asked you who you first was. You know, you never did tell me."

"I know." Draco was becoming slightly nervous.

"Will you tell me now?

"I'm sorry. I can't"

"Why can't you?

"Because I'm still not ready to say. I don't want to upset you."

"Dray, I don't know why you can't tell me. We have been going out for four months. Why won't you tell me yet?'' Hermione was becoming a little angry. She wanted to know who it was and he still won't tell her. Doesn't he trust her?

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I really want to tell you but I can't."

"Why not!"

"Well, because I promised them I wouldn't tell. It was both our first time and she didn't want people to know. She wanted people to think she was still a virgin. I'm not sure if she cares anymore. But I have to check with her on this first." Draco explained. He really did want to tell Hermione but he made a promise and he respected that and the person.

"Well will you talk to her? I would like to know who it was."

"Why do you want to know so badly?

"I would like to know who my boyfriend first shagged. I want to know if it was some slut or if it really meant something."

"Look Hermione, I will talk to her if it will make you feel better. I will let you know right now that it wasn't some slut." It did mean something."

"Ok. But I want to ask you one more question." Hermione said sort of fearfully.

"I don't like the sound of that. But ok go ahead."

How many girls have you slept with? Answer honestly."

"Why do you want to know this? Does it matter to you that much?"

"Yes it does. Now please just answer my question."

"I don't count. So I don't know." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he said.

"What do you mean you don't count? You don't count because there's too many or you just didn't find it convenient?"

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" Hermione nearly yelled

"Ok fine. Do you really want to know how many girls I've slept with!" Draco said getting just as angry.

"Yes I do.

"Fine! 93! There, happy?"

"93! Why in Merlin's name would you shag so many girls? Do you get something out of it or something! Do you leave them the next day before they wake up and go to someone new!"

"Shut up Hermione. Stop asking so many damn questions! It's not your concern. That was my past. You are my present and hopefully my future. Why do you care so much about my past?"

"Because it's important to me. I don't want to be dating a man-whore"

'I AM NOT A MAN-WHORE! I told you that was my past."

"Doesn't matter. It's still 93 people." Hermione had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. But she would not cry in front of Draco. She would not show him he hurt her that much.

"Draco, I need to think about this. I don't know if I can stay with you." Hermione began to leave but Draco stopped her.

"Please don't leave. You're who I want to be with. I didn't care about those other girls. But I care about yo-"

"Me! No you don't. How do I know you're not lying?"

"I love you isn't that enough? Draco had tears in his eyes that were barely evident.

"No. Not this time. I need to think this over and I think you should too." Hermione left him standing there. Before she was completely out the door she turned around. "And show me some respect, don't tell me to shut up. I was only asking because I cared. Goodbye." With that she turned and left.

--I can't believe her. It's not her business about who I shagged in my past.—Draco grew so angry and he punched the stone wall not realizing that it was stone. "ARGHHH! Dammit!" Draco looked at his knuckles which were covered in Crimson red. He could feel it, at least two knuckles were broken.

"Well, now it looks like I will be making a trip to Madame Pompfrey." Draco started walking through the empty halls towards the hospital wing.

--I never realized how big these halls were.—Draco decided to go to the boy's lavoratory because his knuckles would not stop bleeding and his blood were getting all over his now dirty robes. He needed something to contain the bleeding. He grabbed a paper towel. Just as he was leaving he ran into somebody.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey."

"What happened to your hand?"

He looked at his hand before answering. "I punched a wall."

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

"I got into an argument with someone and she got pissed."

"Well it must have been pretty bad if you ended up punching a wall over a girl. What was it about?"

"You."

"Me what?" The mystery girl asked confused.

"We fought about you."

"Ok before we go further into this let's go back to my dorm room and talk so no one over hears us in the hallway."

"Well first I would like to go to the hospital wing and get this checked out."

"Then we will go to my dorm from there. I want to know what happened."

Draco and his mystery girl turned and walked to the hospital wing in silence. Their heels clicking against the cold stone floor. The sound echoing through the large empty halls.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took long to post this up. I have been really busy. On Thursday I went to the red sox game and Friday I didn't get home until almost 5 and I was dead tired and I went to bed early. Then on Saturday I went to the movies and saw John Tucker must die. Great movie by the way. And I was really busy the rest of the day. I will be posting more chapters in the next couple days because I am completely free this week so I will be able to post more. Yay me! 


	10. and her mystery guy

"Oh mister Malfoy what happened?" Madame Pompfrey asked very alarmed as she walked out of her office.

"Um. I punched a wall."

"And why on earth would you do that?"

"I was angry."

"About what may I ask?"

"Nothing." Draco replied trying to drop the subject.

"Well find another way to deal with your anger. I don't need you down here every night with countless injuries."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now come with me and we'll see if we can fix you up. Sit here." She pushed Draco onto one of the hospital beds. When he sat down he realized that they were still as hard as they used to be. He felt the pillow which to his relief was soft and fluffy. Madame Pompfrey cam out with some purple cream.

"Give me your hand." Draco did as he was told and handed her his right hand. He almost screamed when the cream touched his knuckles. He didn't know what it did but it must have been doing something he could feel the blood slowly stopping.

She left it there for a moment before saying a spell to see how much damage was done. "Now all this cream does is healing your cuts. According to these results you have 4 broken knuckles and a sprained wrist. You must have hit that wall hard to do this much damage. I don't have any potions to heal your breaks. So you will have to have them heal the muggle way. I will put your arm in a bandage. I am going to put a spell on it so you can't bend your wrist or fingers. Here is a potion for the pain. She handed him a sparkling red liquid. He look at is suspiciously before putting it in his robes. She quickly dismissed him and his friend.

Draco and his friend walked up to her dorm. Once there they walked up to her room.

"Ok Draco now tell me why you said you and that girl argued over me."

Draco looked around the large room with 3 beds before answering. "We argued about you because she wanted to know who my first was and I told her I couldn't tell her because I made a promise to you. I mean you told me not to say anything after we did it. You wanted people to think you were as innocent as they thought. Right?"

"Right. Now which girl are you talking about here?"

Draco hesitated before speaking. "Hermione Granger."

"WHAT! Since when do you go for her?" She jumped up full of surprise.

Draco sighed. "Look, it's a really long story. I don't want to explain it."

"Ok. Fine just tell me about the argument you two had."

"Well she wanted to know who my first shag was and I told her I couldn't tell her because I made a promise. She got mad and stormed out. She wants me to tell her it was you but I wanted to talk to you first. Do you mind if I tell her or not?"

"Well since I do know her and I trust that she won't say anything to anyone I guess you can tell her."

Draco was so happy he could finally tell Hermione. "Thank you! You know we never did talk about that night. You think we should now just so everything is cleared up when Hermione finds out."

"Yes that would be for the best. So where do we start?"

"Well how about if you tell me if you told anyone or not."

"No I haven't." His mystery girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Good. Now that night, did that mean a lot to you or what?"

"Look Draco. That night meant the world to me. It was the best night of my life. I'm sorry we had to end everything. I really missed you. I know you don't feel anything for me but you have a special place in my heart." She looked him straight in the eye and took his injured hand in hers.

"It meant everything to me too. I will never forget that one night. But you're wrong about one thing. I still do have feelings for you. Just not the same as I used to. I would do anything for you. Just like I would Hermione. You were my first. I loved you then and I did for a while afterwards. I still love you just in a brotherly way." Draco began to laugh at his next thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"I'm never like this in front of anyone besides you and Hermione. I never show any emotion. Malfoy's aren't allowed." He said in a mockingly tone. "I can only show how I really feel in front of you two. I would never have thought I would be as close to you or her as I am now."

"Draco look at me." She lifted his head to face her so they were eye to eye. "I'm always here for you. I always have been since your third year when you seduced me into sleeping with you."

Draco smiled. "Oh. So that's what I did eh?" he said jokingly

"Yes. You did. You know I never did like you in the first place." She turned up her nose playfully. Before she could turn back Draco pounced on her, forcing her to fall back onto her twin sized bed. He tickled her until her face was purple.

"Draco -gasp- stop –laugh-." Draco rolled off her onto her bed. "Now if everyone knew you as the sweet loving Draco as I do we would be better off."

"Yes, because I want that reputation." She just laughed.

"Well Draco, it's getting late I should probably get to sleep."

"Yea I better go. I'll see you around. And thanks for the talk" Draco kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Instead of going straight to the Slytherin dorms Draco decided to walk around a bit. He decided to think but found it was quite hard. The feeling of emptiness and hollowness of the halls were getting to him. He looked at his bandaged hand in disbelief. Id only Hermione knew what she did to him.

He loved her. He knew it. She knew it too, hopefully. After tonight he wasn't sure if she believed his feelings were sincere. At least he could tell her who her first shag was. Maybe then she would forgive him. He wasn't really the nicest to her tonight. He had to admit. He told her to shut up.

At about midnight Draco decided to head back to Slytherin. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He was astonished when he learned he walked all the way to the seventh floor. He didn't even remember climbing the stairs. Since he had rarely ever come up to the seventh floor. He tried to go back the way he came but he found it difficult trying that Draco still wasn't sure where to go.

He was toward the back of the school and he was in a mess of hallways. He must have gone through at least 30 different hallways before he reached the moving staircases.

--About bloody time. I don't know why there are so many hallways anyways. Most of them don't have any bloody doors.--

He walked down four flights of stairs to come to the third floor and halfway to the Slytherin house. After a couple of long minutes Draco reached his destination. He said the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and walked in. He was so distracted he didn't realize he didn't shut the portrait door all the way. He laid on the common room couch and stared into the fire. Soon he fell asleep to thoughts of Hermione.

* * *

After the fight Hermione didn't go straight to the common room. No, she walked round a bit. She decided to go see someone. She and a kid had been friends. But since she is in Gryffindor and he is in Slytherin they had to keep their friendship a secret. They have been keeping this a secret since second year. At first they didn't understand why they couldn't be friends since they were so young. They were caught a few times talking but when third year began they became more careful about meeting each other. They haven't been caught once since then.

She hasn't talked to him much this year. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt rise in her stomach. They are almost as close as her, Harry, and Ron. At about eleven she decided to go see him about her and Draco's argument.

She was on her way to the Slytherin house when she realized she didn't know the password and the Slytherins wouldn't take too kindly to her showing up there looking for their sex god. Luckily she ran into just who she was looking for. Thank Merlin he was alone and not with Draco.

"Hey Blaise." Blaise looked surprised.

"'Mione, what's up?"

"Nothing. Why are you out so late?"

"I just needed to take a walk. Everyone has been getting on my nerves lately. I just wanted to be alone. Wait, why are you crying?" He noticed the small tears in her eyes.

"Nothing, just stressed."

"No. It's not just stress. I know when it's just stress and this is more than that." Blaise pulled her to the side of the hallway against the wall. "Ok Hermione tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "It's Draco."

"Why would you have a problem with him? And since when are you on first a first name basis with him?" Blaise asked very confused.

"Oh right. I take it he didn't tell anyone. Well, he and I have been seeing each other for 4 months. Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? I'm just really shocked that's all. But go on."

"Well a couple of months ago we were talking and I asked him who his first shag was and he wouldn't tell me. I dropped it because I thought he'd tell me when he was ready. Well, tonight I asked him and he still wouldn't tell me. I asked him why and he said he made a promise to that girl not to tell anyone. But I suspect there's another reason why he's not telling me. But that's all he's telling me. I asked him how many girls he's slept with and I didn't think he would say what he did. Draco said he slept with 93 girls and I got angry. He told me those girls didn't mean anything to him. But how am I supposed to believe him when he says that I mean everything to him? I'm just angry because he wouldn't tell me. It's like he doesn't trust me enough to tell me. Since you're his best friend I thought you could help me." Hermione was crying a little harder now.

"You said you and Draco have been together for 4 months now?" She nodded. "Well he has never had a girlfriend more than two weeks so he really must be serious."

"Well he has told me he loves me and he doesn't want to lose me."

"Wow. He really must be serious then. He has never said that to a girl. Ever."

"Really? That still doesn't excuse him from not telling me. I'm his girlfriend he can tell me anything. He knows that. Did he tell you who it was?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Actually no. In third year he came into the common room all smiley and happy. I asked what was up and he told me. It wasn't what I expected. He wouldn't tell me who just that she was really special and he was glad he had her. I don't think it lasted long though because a week later he was all depressed about her because they broke up. I wish he told me who it was. I'm his best bud and he never told me."

"He didn't tell you? I was hoping you could tell me. At least it meant something. He wasn't lying about that."

"Yea. I'm still surprised about you two. Talk about the impossible. But it would explain why he has laid back when people mention you. He snapped at Parkinson and made her cry. It was great." Blaise smiled at the memory.

"Really? I really do love him. But I don't know if I can trust him. If he can't tell me than I guess I will have to talk to him tomorrow and see what he has to say. It's only fair. I should get to bed. It's getting late. Thank you Blaise." Hermione hugged him.

"Anytime 'Mione. Just listen to Draco. He means well. When he's ready he'll tell you." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I will. Good night Blaise." Hermione turned and walked away. Blaise just stood there and watched her. He likes her as a friend but is that all? He always caught himself staring, maybe it was because they have been so close over the years and the best part was their friendship was forbidden. They couldn't let anybody find out about it. If only they lived in a perfect world. It wouldn't be so hard to be together.

He headed back to the Slytherin Dorms. Not expecting anything.

* * *

theres a chapter. I told you i would have it up soon. I kept my promise this time. Im so proiud of myself. the next one should be uo in about 2 days. then it might be a little while. Not too long though. I only have up to the next chapter written out and i realized i made a huge mistake so i now have to fix it so there is going to be a whole new part i didnt even write out in it. Then next thursday is my birthday so i dont hink i will be on and friday im having a sleepover with a couple friends so i dont think i will be able to get much up here until next sunday. I should have the next chapter up then after that it might be a week or two until the next. 


	11. their surprise

well here it is everyone. im sorry it took so long and that i promised to get it up BEFORE my birthday. didnt work too well. well i got sick 2 days before my b day and i was sick on my b day. but i was fine for my party and then me and my friends stayed up all nite for the party and i started to get a headache and then around 8 a.m. everyone fell asleep but my friend took my bed so i was on the floor and the she decided to immitate a lawn mower for 2 hours so i got no sleep and flet like shit. and i blame it on jenny who took my bed. shes a friggin lawn mower. so at 11 i fell asleep and everyone left adn i felt bad for sleeping when they were there. and i didnt wake up til 5 in the afternoon so. and then for the rest of the week i had a headache and a sore throat. then it turned bad and i got a temperature of 103. and i stayed in bed all day and then next day i was still really sick but i didnt have as much as a temperature it was like 101. and i have been recovering the past couple days. im still sick but im well enough to update and i felt really bad for not doing so sooner.

So Will I finally updated since you keep asking me. Now here's your chapter. Enjoy

Blaise reached the Slytherin dorms in silence. When he got there he saw the door was ajar. He walked in to find Draco sleeping on the couch. He looked distraught. Blaise decided to wake him up and talk to him about Hermione.

"Hey Draco. Wake up." He shook Draco lightly. He stirred but nothing else. "Draco wake up. Come on." Blaise said a little louder than before and shook him harder.

Draco opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You're going out with Granger right?"

"No. Why the hell would I be going out with a Gryffindor? A mudblood none-the-less.?" Draco asked with a little too much cruelty in his voice than he meant.

"Well I just ran into her and she told me you two were having problems. Now if she was lying why would she lie about you two?" Blaise was getting a little suspicious. He knew Hermione wasn't lying she would never lie. It's not in her nature.

"Why would she tell you all this stuff? Last time I checked you couldn't stand the sight of her."

"Well actually let me tell you something. Me and her have been friends since second year. We kept it a secret to avoid drama. I never told you because you have always hated her. But once you get to know her she's amazing. We've become very close and I don't want to see her hurt. So answer this. Honestly. Are you dating Hermione?"

Draco let out a sigh. He was glad he could finally talk to someone. But he didn't want anyone to find out. "Ok. yes we are."

"Ok that's a start. Now tonight she told me you couldn't tell her who your first shag was. Why?"

"Well Because I can't. I didn't want to tell her before I talked to the girl."

"Well you should talk to her soon mate. Hermione can't take much more. She was crying when I found her. She thinks you don't trust her. Now I know Hermione if you don't trust her it will be very hard to get along with her."

"Blaise, I do trust her. It's just that I promised the girl that I wouldn't say anyone to anybody and Malfoy's stay true to their word and she did mean a lot to me so I was about to break anything to make her hate me."

"Well that's good. But if you don't want to hurt her then tell her mate. You need to tell her before she breaks it off. Have you talked to you other girl yet? Yes. Tonight actually. I'm gunna tell Hermione tomorrow." Draco seemed happy about this.

"Good. Can you at least tell me who it was?" Blaise asked a little excited that he might actually know who it was finally.

No I'm keeping my promise. She told me I can tell Hermione and you don't look like Hermione to me. Well I'm off to bed. Night mate." Draco got up and went up to his bedroom. But he couldn't sleep now that Blaise had woken him. He sat on his window sill and look up at the sky. After about an hour he fell asleep right there on the window sill. Clothes and everything.

Hermione woke the next morning early so she could go and talk to Draco. She thought it over last night after her talk with Blaise. She thought Draco would at least have a chance to talk to her more. She walked into the Gryffindor bathroom to get ready. She brushed her hair and put a straightening spell on it since it was a little bushier than normal. She walked back to her and pulled out a pair of low cut blue jeans and a black tee with a hot pink Fairy on a rock in the middle.

She was happy everyone was still sleeping since it was Sunday. Nobody ever got up early on weekends. She never saw anyone before ten a.m on weekends and since it was only 7:30 she knew she was safe. She was on her way to the Slytherin Dorms when she realized she didn't know the password. She decided she would ask the portrait For entrance. Not the best idea.

"What Do you want!" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked.

"I need to talk to Draco it's important."

"No. A mudblood like you doesn't belong in here." Hermione didn't even flinch when the portrait called her that. She had been use to people calling her mudblood it was about as lame as poopie-head. It had no effect on her what-so-ever.

"Listen you no good portrait. Let me in this damn door before I put a whole in your face."

"OOOHHH. I'm scared now. Just turn around and go back to your no good mudblood life."

"Your insults don't hurt me. I could care less about you or the fucking purebloods who think they're better than me. I'm a better witch than any of them including you. Now let me through this fucking door before I get mad." Hermione's head had started to hurt and she was clenching her fists.

"Wow. Courageous. No one has ever shown such disrespect to me before. I guess I could let you through."

"Thank you." The portrait swung open and she walked in to find an empty common room.

--Everyone must still be sleeping thank Merlin.—

The walls were green with pictures of the greatest purebloods Hogwarts has ever seen. She looked around and saw two doors. One said 'Girls Dormitory'. To the right the other door said 'Boys Dormitory'. She then noticed a third door. It had fancy carvings in it. Across the middle were the initials 'D.M.'

--Must be Draco's. He always has to be above everyone.—

Hermione shook her head walked up the stairs to his doors. She turned the Doorknob to find it locked.

--He doesn't trust anyone does he?—

She pulled out her wand and whispered "alohamora". The door clicked and swung open. She walked in to find Draco's bed empty.

--Where is he? Is he already awake? –

She looked around and saw he had a bathroom of his own. She almost laughed at this. He always needed his own things. She saw his bathroom door was open and the lights were off so he couldn't be in there. She thought a moment. She didn't see him walking around the school. She looked next to his bed out the window when she saw.

Draco Malfoy sitting on the window sill sleeping. He had his face turned towards the window. He was leaning up against the wall of the window with one leg up and the other laid straight in front of him. He looked dead sexy from Hermione's point of view.

"Awww. How cute. He must of fell asleep looking outside. — She walked over to him quietly. She shook him gently. He only stirred a little.

--I know what will wake him. — She took his pale face in her soft hands and turned his face towards her. She kissed his pink lips. He ended up moaning in her mouth and tried to deepen the kiss. She allowed him easily.

"Oh…Hermione." She opened her eyes thinking he was awake now but she found his eyes were still closed. His face was still so relaxed.

--He must still be sleeping. Probably dreaming of me. How sweet.—

She continued for a couple seconds more before his eyes started to flutter. She pulled away.

''Hey Draco. Good morning." He looked at her for a second before registering that it wasn't a dream and she was actually there in his room.

"Hermione!" Draco jumped up. "How did you get in here! In my room!"

"I had to argue with the portrait for a while to get into the common room but it was worth it and I said a simple spell to get into your room.

"Wow. You managed to do all that without getting hexed into oblivion by the Slytherins?" He looked amazed. Then all of a sudden he looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Uhhh. Was I dreaming earlier or did you really kiss me?" Draco felt really stupid asking this he didn't want it to be a dream and look like a complete dolt.

"No I kissed you. You wouldn't wake so I decided to the only other way I knew you would respond to. Did you not like it?" Hermione blushed a little thinking he didn't enjoy it as much as she did.

"No. I loved it." Draco moved to hug her. "I wish I could wake up every morning to that. It would be a dream come true." He pulled away and looked into those caramel colored eyes in which he loved so much. He gave her a small short kiss but sweet all the same.

"So tell me why you're her at 8 in the morning on a Sunday none the less." He pulled them over to his queen sized bed to sit.

"Draco I think we should talk about last night,

"Yea I agree."

"I want to apologize for the way I acted. I was out of line." Hermione started.

"No. You had every right to be upset." He scratched his head with his right hand.

"Draco what happened to your hand!" Hermione almost fell off the bed from shock. She had just seen him last night and he DID NOT have that on his hand. She was sure of it.

"Well after you left I punched a wall."

"Just because I got you mad?"

"Yea. Hermione you don't know what you do to me. If you decided to leave I wouldn't be able to go on. I would completely shut down. Then when you said you didn't know if you could stay with me I freaked. When you said goodbye it felt like you meant it for good. I didn't want to lose you so I lost it." Draco had a hint of sadness and pain remembering the night before and his connection with the wall.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I was just upset because it felt like you couldn't tell me because you didn't trust me enough and that hurt. Listen, I don't want to have a relationship with secrets and when you didn't tell me I realized that you could have a whole book of secrets that you haven't told me. I knew some of them could hurt me and I didn't want to take that chance." Hermione's eyes had developed a small layer of tears

"No, Hermione, don't cry. I trust you. There are no other secrets that I can't tell you. I have good news." Hermione looked up. "I talked to my girl"

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked like she was going to explode.

"NO! Not like that. I mean my first." Hermione relaxed and let out a sigh. Draco was scared for his life when she thought well what she thought. "I talked to her and she said I could tell you. But I know you will get upset with me so hold on." Draco cast a silencing spell on his room so he wouldn't wake up the Slytherins. Nobody wants to deal with them in the morning.

Hermione grew really anxious. She has wanted to know this for so long. Now they could progress in their relationship. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione. Ready?"

"Yes." Hermione was trying to hold down all her excitement.

"Well we loved each other greatly. We were together for almost 2 years so it wasn't some fling. We still talk all the time. Actually you know her. This is why I was afraid to tell you."

"Ok, Draco. Now please tell me." Hermione was ready to strangle the Platinum Blonde next to her.

"Oh, Ok, Merlin. Well Hermione my first was one of you friends. Close friends actually. Ginny"

I was gunna stop before the last word but i thought you guys deserved something for waiting. and i would have felt really bad.


	12. authors note

Ok. This isn't really a chapter. More of a dedication to all my reviewers.

I have been getting a couple flames. It doesn't bother me. But if you're gonna sit there, read my story, and then flame it at the end. That makes no sense what-so-ever. If you do like it. Don't read it. I got a review from an anonymous reader. Her name was Maddie F. She said my story was shit and it was depressing. Ok. That's great. Now you could have told me that the first chapter or so. Not after you read 11 chapters. I write this story for me. Because I like to write. I don't write it to please everyone else. If people like it then that's great. I will keep writing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't read the whole thing and then tell me its shit. That doesn't make sense. You can tell me that you don't like it. I don't expect everyone to. But don't tell me to stop or that its depressing.

I do get reviews that say it's awesome and they like it. And that's good. Weasley hater Malfoy lover is one of my most dedicated reviewers. I look forward to her reviews all the time. She is really nice and she's half the reason I don't care for all the flames I get.

I think that's it for now. One more thing. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't sit there and act like you're the shit when you're really not. No one gives a fuck if you act all tough on the keyboard. No I'm not trying to act tough with all the friggin swears. I'm speaking my mind. I know that's what you people are doing but don't tell me to stop every time I update. You really must have no life if you flame every friggin time I update. After a while you're not speaking your mind. You're putting me down to try and make yourself act all superior to me.

Well that's all for now. I will have another chapter up soon. Oh and just to piss off anyone who doesn't like my story. I will be sure to make it extra long just for you. Oh and maybe I will even put up two more chapters just to piss you off more. Since I know you want me to stop with my story.

Have a nice day!

-A.k


	13. the library part 1

Here is the next chapter. Im really sorry its taken me this long but i've been busy. this last week i have been so tired. I was going to update the other day but i was actually falling asleep at the computer. this last week has been hell. I am really tired right now but i felt so bad about not updating i had to put something up here. This isnt the whole chapter but its a small portion of it. Its really short. But at least its something. Im gunna try really hard to get more up in the next couple days.

Also. i would like to say something about my last update. I dont care for Flames but when you flame me 3 or 4 times saying the same thing is pretty sad. and if you have to read 11 or 12 chpaters to figure out you dont like it then dont even bpther to flame. its not worth it. Now i would think people here would figure out they dont like a story after like 4 or 5 chapters.

Maddie F earned my respect. To come back and retaliate to what I said shows shes not some pussy whipped bitch (sorry about my language.) who is set on shooting down stories. I know my story isnt the best but its my first one. Give me a break. I know in a year or two im going to come back and yell at myself for being such a horrible writer but right now this is all I can do. Now If maddie actually signed in or whatever I could tell this to her face but she has been set on reviewing anonymiously (?). So maddie if you read this you have my respect. I have never read any flamer who has come back and responded to an authors thoughts. I love your enthusiasm for being a hater of my story. And i dont care whether I piss you off or not by posting. You basically told me you want me to stop updating this story and I know when I do you dont like it. It must get you mad at least the tiniest bit because you keep coming back to tell me how much my story sucks. Newsflash. Thats fucking great I like it and apparently so do other people. If you want to yell at me more then sign in and tell me so I can tell you these things to your face.

Ok enough of my rambling here's the chapter.

* * *

Hermione looked at him like he just said he was becoming a death eater. All of a sudden she started to laugh. 

"Draco, don't be silly. Ginny's my friend, she's hated you as long as I have. I know you're afraid to tell me but there's no need to lie to me." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and realized they were filled with confusion, sadness, and fear.

She stopped laughing. "Draco, you weren't lying were you?"

He shook his head. "No. I wasn't."

"Oh." Hermione looked straight ahead of her, looking like she was in some sort of a daze.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry. But I loved her. I know you don't want to know this but I've always loved her. I thought I was in love with her but after a while I got over her. I still love her just as a sister. I know you don't like that we were once together but I can't change the past. Are you still mad at me?" Draco looked at Hermione. Her face was pale and emotionless. Her eyes were empty. She didn't even answer she just kept on looking straight ahead of her.

"Hermione? You ok?"

"I have to go. Bye. She got up and left without another word.

* * *

ok there is part of it. now go review. Please! 


	14. the library part 2

SORRY! I really meant to update. i was going to update yesterday but my interent was down and i couldnt get on til tonite! im currently working on the next chapter so that should be up by this weekend. Oh and apparently people think im hiding behind my reviewers..well my good ones. Im not. I couldnt care less if they like my story or not. I like it if they do but whatever. so just to clear everything up im not hiding behind anyone. so yea. and not to be a bitch but dont change my writing. im not going to name anyone. but i got a review and someone told me what i wrote sucked and then they corrected it like they changed the words into what they think it should be. No offense but if i wanted a beta i would ask for one. so please stop correcting my work. I try and thats good enough for me. if its not for you then fuck off.

Draco sat there in shock. He didn't expect her to leave. He thought they would be able to work it out.

--Shit. This is bad.—

Draco thought of going after her but decided against so as to not upset her more. He layed back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hermione left not knowing where she was going.

--I can't go back to the Gryffindor common room; everybody is bound to be awake by now, including Ginny. I can't face her right now. Bloody hell.—

She decided to go to the library instead. At least she could have some piece and quiet for a while. When she arrived she went to her usual table in the back corner. She could see everyone who comes in but they couldn't see her. She noticed there was a potions book under the table. Somebody must have left it there. So she decided she might as well do her potions homework. She was happy the librarian let you use quills and ink and parchment if you didn't have some. She asked to borrow some supplies and without question Hermione was handed everything she needed. She headed back to her table and started on her homework. She tried to concentrate but found it nearly impossible.

--I can't believe it was Ginny. I know it happened before me but he didn't even try to back up his reasons other than he loved her. I can't believe he did that with her. I know I wouldn't care if they did it when they were older but she was so young. He couldn't have waited if he really loved her. He should have known she was off limits.

And Ginny! I can't believe her! She led me on to believe she didn't agree with doing it so young. She made me believe she despised him as much as me. She said he was a low down bastard I mean I still respect her but she could have told me. We are best friends. He claims he loves her in a sisterly way but I saw the look in his eyes when he said her name. His eyes lit up like the candles in the Great Hall. I know he still has feelings for her.—

Hermione was in tears now. She had a book up in front of her face so no one can see her. After about two hours. she calmed down.

Hermione tried to read the rest of the day and missed all meals. She didn't care, she was too depressed. She looked at the library clock which read 9:07 p.m.

--At least it's dark.—Hermione went back to reading. At about 9:30 she heard a voice.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Oh hey Blaise."

"What are you doing?"

"Just studying."

"Ahhhh, the old Hermione, always studying." He looked at her face. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well because you looked like you've been crying."

"Oh. Well it's nothing. You don't have to worry." Hermione tried to convince him but she knew it wasn't working.

"Stop lying. Now tell me what's wrong." Blaise sat next to her at the round table.

"Ok. Well I talked to Draco this morning and he finally told me."

"Told you what?" Blaise was confused.

"His first."

"Who was it?"

"Ginny." Blaise went bug-eyed. His jaw was at his knees. Hermione almost laughed at this sight. Almost.

"Yea. It sucks. He says he still loves her just in a sisterly way. I could tell by the look in his eyes that wasn't the truth. I feel like a third wheel in my own relationship. It's mot fair I wish Ginny would have told me. I understand why Draco didn't but he could have waited a little before going with her. I mean she was twelve years old! I'm Ginny's best friend and she lied to me for so long. Draco expects me to accept it so easily. But it's not as easy as he thinks. It's going to take me a while."

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I can't believe he never told me. I mean I know he really loved her but still. I agree with you. If you ever need anybody you know I'm here."

"Thanks Blaise, that means a lot to me."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk or just hang out to get your mind off everything?"

"Yea. That would be great." Hermione and Blaise walked out of the Library. Only Blaise knew where they were going.


	15. the truth

Ok you guys are going to hate me. There is a little Blaise/hermione in this chapter. This is the last of it though. there maybe a little more in the future but i havent decided yet. If there is then it wont be until much later in the story.

Even though its a day late i want to say this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKROSES16!

just so everyone knows. the author above just turned 13 yesterday. So everyone should go welcome her into teen hood. or wish her a happy birthday. and read her stories, they are very good. and review she loves reviews.

* * *

No peeking it's a secret." Blaise kept his hands over Hermione's eyes as they turned into another hallway.

"I won't. Now why do I have to cover my eyes? I don't want to fall."

"Because I want it to be a surprise when we get there. I don't want you to know before we get there"

Soon they were climbing a lot of stairs. Blaise would stop moving for a few seconds then start up the stairs again. Hermione was thrown off. She thought for a moment she was on the moving stairs but she didn't feel any stairs moving under her feet. She didn't know where else they could be.

After a while they made it up the stairs. "Blaise can I look yet?" Hermione was getting a little impatient.

"Fine. If you want to." Blaise took his hands off her eyes. She gasped. They were in the Astronomy Tower. You could see the moon perfectly. The sly was clear except for a few small clouds that fit perfectly into the scene. Hermione stared up at the sky until Blaise spoke up.

"Hermione? Do you still want to talk?"

Hermione turned around. "Yes, I do."

She walked over to Blaise and sat down across from him onto the stone floor. He followed suit.

"Ok, Hermione. You said when he told you he only loved Ginny as a sister you saw a spark of something in his eyes and you knew he was lying. Do you think he still loves her?" Blaise started trying to help.

"Yes. As soon as he said it I could see the regret in his eyes and it wasn't because he said it. I know it was without a doubt because he still loves her like he did those years ago. He's really easy to read. When he said he loved her his face lit up a bit. I could see he was trying to maintain his steady voice. A lot of good that did." Hermione was fighting back tears by now. She tried so hard to keep her tears invisible. But one small tear escaped down her cheek. It reflected off her face perfectly.

--Merlin she's beautiful. She doesn't deserve to go through this. Draco doesn't deserve her. Best mate or not, he doesn't deserve her at all.—

"He doesn't deserve you." Blaise said barely above a whisper. He didn't intend for Hermione to hear but she did.

"Blaise? Why do you say that?"

--Damn! It's now or never.—

"Listen Hermione I need to tell you something. I'm not telling you this to add to your problems. But to tell you the truth. I don't want to lie to you anymore. It's mot fair to you or me." Blaise didn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't.

"Blaise what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't want to lie to me anymore?"

"Hermione…..I fancy you." Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

"You…you fancy me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to stop being friends with me. I didn't want everything to be awkward between us. I've always fancied you. You're beautiful, smart, and witty. You are sweet to everyone. Draco should know this better than anyone. If he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you. He's an idiot for not going for you sooner, for picking on you all these years. You never deserved it." Hermione blushed. She liked what Blaise was saying.

"Blaise, you're so sweet. I really wish I could tell you the same thing, but what happened with Draco really screwed me up. It just happened so I need a little more time." Hermione looked at him. He looked so depressed and she thought she might as well tell him the truth too. "…Blaise if it will make you feel any better, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. You deserve someone better than me."

"But I don't want anyone better, there is no one better."

"Yes there is. Blaise trust me, you will find someone. I promise."

"Look Hermione, you don't get it. You're the only one I want. I know you don't fancy me and you never did, but I could never change how I felt."

"You're wrong. Blaise, I have fancied you since we became friends in second year. But last year I realized that you never fancied me and there was no point in trying to win you over when I knew I couldn't. It was hard, but I managed to get over it and move on. It took a lot of late night crying sessions. I just sort of drifted away from my feelings toward you. Now I feel bad because you DO fancy me." Hermione stood up along with Blaise.

"You did?"

"Yes. But listen, I should go. I need to think. I'm really glad you told me. Just remember this: What Draco doesn't know won't hurt him." With that she walked over to Blaise and kissed him on the lips. Deep and full of passion. Hermione placed her hands at the base of his neck and as if instinctively Blaise placed his at the bottom of her back. She decided to take the lead and ask for entrance. She pushed her tongue against his bottom lip. He hesitantly granted her wish thinking of how he was betraying Draco. But gladly opened because this was his dream for so long. After a short while Hermione pulled back.

"Consider that an apology for not telling you sooner. And consider this." She once again placed her lips against his but did not ask for entrance and pulled back.

"Something you know we both wanted to do" Blaise was speechless. He was surprised at Hermione's boldness. She was too. She gave him a long hug and walked out. But now before looking back. "If things were different." Hermione said not even above a whisper.

This shocked Blaise the most. He stood there staring at the door for about an hour before heading back to his dormitory. He walked back quickly and quietly wanting to go to sleep. He was tired, depressed, and happy all at the same time. He arrived to his destination at 11:45. He walked into his dormitory, stripped down to his black silk boxers and got in bed. He started thinking about the past nights events.

He was so happy Hermione kissed him. He really wanted her and those kisses made him want her even more.

--I hope she works things out with Draco. But if she doesn't then I will always be there for her. She knows that.—He thought tonight would never come. For once he was wrong and happy about it.

After Hermione left Draco thought for a while. About Hermione's reaction, if she told Ginny or not, or if the two are even talking. He thought about talking to Ginny but didn't want to get her more involved than she already is. He checked the time and realized it was noon. He had been sitting there for five hours straight. Lunch would be in a half hour. He wasn't hungry and decided to skip.

Instead Draco went to the library. Partly because he knew Hermione was there. But mainly because he needed a change in scenery. He has been in his bedroom way too long. He changed into clean clothes and left. He got to the library quickly. He headed toward the back and saw Hermione silently crying. He wanted nothing more than to hold her until she stopped. But he knew he couldn't do that now. She would only get more worked up. So he sat diagonal from her. Since he was hidden Hermione couldn't see him but he could see her.

He watched her cry. She looked like someone took away half her soul. She had no emotion except for the tears and an occasional sniffle. Her eyes were emotionless. It was like she didn't realize she was crying. She looked as if she was in a daze.

A daze she would never come out of.


	16. the incident

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I havent updated in the longest time. but i had sort of a writers block. But i tried to make this chapter extra long. I got stuck towards the end. but im trying. if any of you have any idea please tell me! i really need the help.

Oh and today is the 9 month anniversary of this story. wow. I never thought I would be doing this story for this long. But I'm glad I am. Ok on with the story.

* * *

He couldn't understand why there was no emotion in her face. –I must have really hurt her.—

But then something dawned on him. –Wait. I was with Ginny before Hermione. I shouldn't feel bad. Besides she probably had some guy that she refused to tell me about. She has no reason to get upset.—

But no matter what Draco thought he still felt bad for inflicting all this pain on her. It was about two O'clock when Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing Hermione in all this pain. He knew she didn't want to see him right now. So he did the only thing he could do. He turned and left back to his room in the Slytherin dorms.

Even though it was only quarter past two in the afternoon, Draco still felt tired. He changed out of his clothes, keeping his boxers on, and jumped into bed. His bed felt like heaven to him and promptly fell asleep. He didn't wake until the next morning at five thirty, wide awake.

--Might as well get up now there's no way I'm falling asleep now.—

He jumped in the shower until six fifteen. Wrapping a towel around his slim waist, he looked for his hair brush. Finding it in his top drawer he began to brush his hair back to make it look like it did in his second year here. Looking satisfied, he put the brush down and began to massage his head to make his hair fall around his face. (Just imagine his hands moving really fast against his head.)

He then went into his private room and put on his robes. Looking at his clock he saw it was quarter to seven. He still had fifteen minutes until people started to get up. He decided to look over his homework. He grabbed his book bag and sat on his bed.

At 7:05 he put his things away and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he arrived he saw there were a handful of Slytherins. They were about half of Ravenclaw and Hullfepuff. But of course all the Gryffindors were there. They were always early risers. Draco kept to himself all day, sitting in back for class and not answering a single question. This in potions made Snape a little angry because Draco had always been his favorite student. Before he knew it h was leaving his last class, Herbology. On his way to the Slytherin common room he saw Hermione run into the library Concerned, he ran quickly to the dormitory and out his bag down. He rushed down to the library. He sat in the same spot as yesterday where he could see her but not Vies versa. She was crying

--I hope it's still not about me. I don't want to hurt her hat much—

Just then Harry walked in. As if on instinct, Draco put his hand on his wand pocket. He watched Harry walk over to Hermione. He moved a little closer, careful not to be seen.

"Sorry I was acting weird in class today." Hermione said wiping away her tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Draco."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I swear he will wish Voldemort was after him." Harry had his hand tightly wrapped around his wand.

"Harry, don't worry. Sit down. I will explain it." Harry sat down and Draco leaned a little out of interest. What was she going to tell him? He wasn't sure what she would say.

"Well Harry, I have been wondering who Draco's….first….erm…shag…was for a while now. He refused to tell me and I didn't know why. Well yesterday I finally got it out of him. And well it was…err…well…" Hermione still couldn't say it. It hurt too much.

"Hermione? Who was it?" Harry grabbed her hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of them.

"Harry, it was…..Ginny." She tried to hold back a sob but she wasn't strong enough. "It was when he was in his third year. This means she was in her second. But that's not what hurts me the most. I think he still loves her. When he said her name his eyes lit up like Ron's do at the sight of food." She gave a small laugh. Harry still letting everything sink in. "He still loves her I know it. I don't want to stick around if he doesn't feel the same about me as I do him. It will just hurt worse in the end."

Harry felt bad for his best friend. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves better, much better. "Hermione, how do you feel about him?" Hermione looked at him.

"I thought I was in love with him, Harry. I've never felt like this about anyone. I thought I was going to marry him." Hermione felt a little better getting this off her chest.

"What do you mean you **thought** you were in love with him?" He wasn't too concerned with her last statement because she had just said she thought she was in love with him. This meant there might be hope for him yet.

"Well after yesterday I'm not so sure. I don't think he loves me so why should I waste my time on him if I'm just going to get hurt in the end?" Harry pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay 'Mione. You deserve better. You'll find someone for you. Someone you love and who loves you back." Harry pulled back to see her beautiful face. "Oh Harry." It was as if something went off in his head screaming 'Kiss her you fool!' He closed his eyes and gave it a chance. He gently placed his lips onto hers letting them linger. Sensing Hermione wasn't going to pull away he pressed a bit harder. Hermione's fluttered shut. Gliding his tongue over the parting of her lips, he asked for entrance. Not thinking clearly she let him in but it ended quickly when she pulled away almost instantly.

"Hermione, I love you. I always have. You don't need Malfoy. I won't hurt you. I wish I had told you sooner.

"Harry, you don't love me. Believe me. I'm your best friend. You'll find someone better than me." Hermione leaned back in her chair. How could she do that? Harry was like a brother to her. She looked to the front of the library to see a head of platinum blonde hair running out of the library

"Oh shit!" Harry looked at her.

"Hermione?"

"Harry I need to go."

"But-"Hermione ran out.

--Did he see me and Harry? Of course he did. Oh no! No no no no no! That's not good. That kiss meant nothing! I didn't mean for it to happen. It **shouldn't** have happened. It would probably be better if I said this to Draco instead of thinking it. — She walked the halls desperately wanting to find Draco. After about an hour of looking she was stumped.

--Where could he be?—

She went back to the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Thankfully when she arrived no one was in there. She went straight to her bed and fell into a deep sleep. She missed dinner. When she awoke her clock read 10:48. Hermione realized she had missed dinner. –Ehh. That's ok I wasn't hungry and I don't want to face Harry right now.—

She decided to take a walk. She got her coat and walked around the school. Careful not to get caught by Filch or his cat.

--How am I going to face him? I wont, not yet. Yea, that's what I'll do.—

She was very satisfied with herself. Realizing she had wondered to the seventh floor. She figured she would go to the Astronomy tower since it was so close. After about ten minutes of stair climbing she reached the top. She walked in expecting to be alone. Oh, how wrong she was. She looked over to the window and saw….

Draco.

He was looking at the sky. He had tears falling freely down his down his cheeks. He hadn't seen her yet. She decided now was a good time to make her presence known and speak up.

"Draco?" He whipped his head around, surprise written all over his face but was quickly changed to anger. Hermione almost didn't notice the surprise.

"What do you want Granger?" he said her name like it was filth. She visibly flinched.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Oh she knew perfectly well but she wanted him to say it.

"I don't know. Go ask Potter. I'm sure he could tell you." Yup he knows.

"Draco, let me explain-"

"First, it's Malfoy to you. Second, there's nothing to explain. Potty wanted his tongue down your throat and for some unknown reason you let him. Completely forgetting about me"

"Draco! You don't understand!" Hermione was getting a little Frustrated now.

"Yes I do! Now why don't you go back to being the mudblood that you are?!" He regretted that the moment it left his mouth. Her face looked so hurt he just wanted to take it back. His heart decided to give a painful pang when he said that. He didn't mean to. It was out of anger. But he still kept that rock hard glare on his face.

"Just….never mind. Goodbye Granger." With that he pushed past her and walked out the door.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She sat on the ground and curled herself up into a ball and cried what ever was left of her heart, out. After endless hours of crying she fell asleep. The next day came soon. The sun cracked in through the window, waking up a very distraught Hermione. Tears still on her face from the night before. It was still early so she still had time to get back to her dormitory safely.

--Actually, no. I'm going to stay here. I'm not going to classes. — Not in the state for classes, or facing anyone today, she stayed in the Astronomy tower.

Days past and she still hadn't left the Astronomy tower. She had conjured up her own laboratory and food so she never had to leave. She put up countless locking charms in the door. No one has disturbed her yet, thankfully. She wasn't ready to face Draco or anybody yet.

She didn't know if she would ever be able to.

* * *

Well how'd you like it? any ideas for the next chapter? well you know what to do. right? you do know what to do dont you...c'mon I know you do. ok if you dont then i will give you a hint. it begins with R and ends with Eview. do you know. Review!! you know you want to!

* * *


	17. if only you knew the truth

You are all so lucky i love you all. I had promised myself and a very special friend (blackroses16. read her awesome stories!!!) that i would update either yesterday or today. this took me 2 hours. so you better like it. oh and at the end i have something special for everyone.

* * *

Days past and nobody had seen Hermione. Draco was getting frantic and Harry thought it was his fault. After classes Harry decided to wait for Draco. Maybe he knew something. He remembered Hermione saying that he had Herbology last. Since Harry had Potions last he had to hurry if he wanted to run into Draco. He got to the first floor when he saw Malfoy walking alone. Harry quickly ran over to him.

"Malfoy!" Malfoy turned around distress and annoyance clearly on his face.

"What do you want Potter? Miss your daily insults that much?"

"No Malfoy I was wondering if you knew where Hermione was. I haven't seen her for days. I'm worried about her.

"No I don't know where Granger is nor do I care"

"Excuse me? You're the one dating her."

"Yea. Well not anymore" By this time Draco was getting pissed at Harry and worried because even he doesn't know where Hermione is.

Harry was concerned now. "Malfoy what happened? Lat time I checked you two were fine.

"Potter, you and I both know that bullshit." Draco stated Matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Harry felt Draco knew something. But he was afraid to find out.

"Well let's start at the beginning shall we? A few days ago you walked into the library and saw Granger crying. You asked what the matter was and she told you what happened between her and I. She told you we had a fight. And in her explanation you thought there was a secret message that gave you permission to stick your tongue down her throat. Need I continue?" Draco was getting angrier just thinking about the day Hermione betrayed him.

Harry was more than a little shocked. "No. Now I see why she rushed out of the library that day. She saw you and ran after you.

"Yes. Good job Potter." Draco turned to leave but Harry wasn't finished.

"Are you jealous Malfoy? Well I would be too if I let a beautiful girl like Hermione walk away from me into the arms of my mortal enemy. I guess it's true; No one could ever love a Malfoy. Specially a cold-hearted Bastard Malfoy like yourself. Not even Hermione. You don't deserve her. She's too good for you just admit it. She doesn't deserve a cold-hearted bastard like you. She deserves someone who can protect her not someone who will turn on her the first chance he gets." Draco turned around and walked right up to Harry, his eyes looking ready to kill.

"Ha ha ha Potter." With that he punched Harry in the jaw. "That should teach you when to shut the fuck up." He walked away feeling smug. On his way to the Slytherin Dorms he ran into Blaise. "Hey Blaise"

"Hey Draco. What did you do to Potter? He was holding his jaw and muttering something about getting revenge on you"

"That? Well I punched him in the face." Draco said proudly. Blaise almost tripped at hearing this.

"Why?"

"Well he said something about me so I hit him."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing. He just said that no one could ever love me. That I don't deserve anyone, not even Her- no one." Draco hoped Blaise didn't notice his almost-slip-up. Well things just weren't going right for him today for Blaise noticed.

"Hermione. You do Draco." Blaise said reassuringly.

"How did you find out about us?

"…She told me Dray."

"When? I have never seen you two talk. I never even knew you two talked in the first place."

"Well you're not the only ones with secrets Draco. Hermione and I have been close friends since our second year. She told me everything. Draco, if anybody deserves her, it's you." He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, looking him in the eye making sure he understood.

"Thanks Blaise but I don't. Not after the other night." Draco said shrugging off Blaise's hand.

"What happened?"

"I will explain when we get back. We will get to my room. So no eavesdroppers can hear." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Draco said the password and Blaise followed him into the common room and straight to Draco's room. After Blaise shut the door, Draco put up a locking charm and a silencing charm. Now they were completely safe.

"Ok. Draco explain."

"Ok. Well the other day she asked me who my first shag was. Well I told her. It was…erm…G-Ginny."

"I KNEW IT!" Blaise jumped up and screamed. He had always known but to hear Draco say it just closes the chance of him being wrong.

"How did you know?" Draco was completely lost now. He had never told anybody. Not even Blaise. Yet he knew?

"Draco for a year all you thought about was Ginny. You were in love with her. That night when you came in all smiley and everything I just sort of assumed you finally lost it."

"Oh." Draco remembered that night like it was yesterday. "Well anyway. Hermione got all upset. She cried in the library the day I told her. She was also there the next day after classes too. I watched her from another table. Soon I saw Potter walk in. he decided it a good idea to snog Hermione. She didn't mind too much either from what I saw. When I saw this I walked out and straight to the Astronomy tower. I sat there for the day. At around eleven Hermione walked in. She tried to explain what happened. I yelled at her and called her….a…mudblood." Draco paused for a second. While Blaise let out a small gasp. "I haven't seen her since I left that night……no one has." You could hear the disappointment in Draco's voice clearly.

Blaise was in shock he couldn't believe it. "You called her a mudblood? Why?"

"It was out of anger! I have regretted it since the word left my mouth. I know it's my fault she's not in class. If you saw the hurt in her eyes you would have wanted to die. I don't know where she is. And everyday that passes without me knowing breaks me even more. I can't help but thinking there is possibility I won't ever get to apologize to her." Draco was becoming frantic now. He always thought that since it happened but saying it out loud just made him realize it even more and that worried him more than anything else.

"Draco calm down. Hermione is fine. Maybe she is still in the Astronomy tower."

Draco's eyes lit up "Blaise that's bloody brilliant! We are going to check NOW!" Draco got up to leave but Blaise stopped him. "WHAT?!" Draco whipped his head around annoyed his best friend was stopping him.

"Draco we both know she doesn't want to see you at all. I have a plan. When we get there you are to place an invisibility charm on yourself. That way if she's she won't see you "

Draco nodded in understanding. "Ok. Now let's go." They both ran full speed out of Draco's room and out of the common room. They didn't slow down all the way there. Turning a few heads and earning many confused looks. It took about five minutes for them to reach the stairs and another five for them to get to the top. Both doing at least two stairs at a time.

"Draco. Put on the invisibility charm now."

Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. Pointing at himself he said the spell. "Invilus." Blaise tried to open the door. It was locked. He knocked.

"Hermione?!"

Blaise heard shuffling. "Who is it?" Her voice was raspy

"Hermione, it's me, Blaise."

"How did you find me?" She yelled through the door.

"Draco told me what happened. He said the last time he saw you was when he left here. I took a wild guess and thought you might still be here. Will you please open the door?" He heard her saying a number of spells. Many of which he had never heard before. Finally she opened the door. He walked in, closely followed by and invisible Draco.

Draco had barely made it through the door when she quickly shut it. He took a good look at her. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Her cheeks were wet from tears. Her lips were so chapped they had small cuts from splitting and her hair was a mess. Seeing her like this made a pain shoot from Draco's stomach to his heart. The pain almost made him collapse. It wasn't a pain like he had been hit. Even though it sure felt it. It was guilt. He was the reason she was like this. He could have prevented it. But no, he had caused it. He leaned against the wall and quietly slid down. Bringing his knees to his chest he began to listen to Blaise and Hermione's conversation.

"Hermione you're a wreck. Are you ok?"

After a few moments she answered. "….No."

"Care to explain why?"

"You just told me Draco told you." She really did not want to talk about it.

"He did but I want to hear your side."

"Well the day after I saw you, this was Monday. I was in the library and Harry had followed me in a few minutes after. We talked for a while and then…he…ki-kissed me. I wasn't thinking clearly. I swear it was a one sided kiss. I never wanted it too happen. Well, that night I found Draco in here and I tried to explain to him I didn't want the kiss but he….called me…a…..mudblood and walked out. I have been here since."

"Hermione, believe me when I tell you this. He is really sorry. He told me so. If you just talk to him-"

"No Blaise. That night I noticed something. He doesn't love me. When he called me a mudblood I saw there was no love or care in his eyes. It was filled with pure hate and anger. Those eyes were looking directly at me. He held those emotions toward me. Even after he told me he doesn't. He lied. That hurts. I thought he loved me Blaise. I was wrong. Dead wrong. I can't love someone who can put me through all this pain. I just can't. I hate him. I never want to talk to him again. He means nothing to me." Hermione was crying now.

Draco couldn't believe what she said. She really thought that? He felt like someone tore his heart out and stomped on it and put it through a paper shredder. Hearing this made the tears he had been holding back since he saw her fall freely down his pale cheeks. Quietly he cried out everything that was left of him.

"Hermione? Do you really believe that?" He knew the answer already but needed to be sure.

"…Not at all."

"Didn't think so" Draco sat in the corner. Still crying. But had slowly started to calm down. She didn't believe it. That was good. Very good. He felt a wave of pure happiness come over him. He wanted to go over and hug Hermione until she turned blue. But he knew she would get even angrier. So with all his strength he kept himself still.

"Blaise I love him. He's all I think about, day and night. I can't get him out of my head. I keep trying to convince myself that he's not worth my time but I can't. Without him I don't see the point to live. The kiss with Harry made me love him even more. He's everything to me. I can't stand not being with him. He is what makes my life worthwhile. He is my life….I want to marry him, Blaise. But I know he doesn't feel the same and it kills me because I can't seem to get over him no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. I just can't." So many feeling were running through Hermione right now.

Draco was jumping for joy. Literally. He stood up and started jumping like a little kid in line for candy. He had the biggest smile in his face. You would think it would fall off. She felt the same way he did for her. He just had to tell her that. Make her stop thinking he didn't love her.

"You really do love him." Blaise tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He succeeded for the most part.

"Yes. But what do I do?"

"You tell him"

"He doesn't want to listen to me. He hates me."

"No he doesn't. Just talk to him." Blaise got up to leave. At the door he turned around. "Hermione, if you ever need to talk you know where to find me. I'm always her for you. No matter what you need." He left. Upon shutting the door he heard a quiet "Thank you Blaise" He began walking. "Draco you can take off the spell now." After a few seconds he got no reply. "Draco? Shit!" Draco was still in the Astronomy tower…with Hermione.

Draco couldn't believe what she said. When she said he didn't love her it felt like someone stabbed a knife through his heart and twisted it continuously. He didn't bother following Blaise. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to be here. He watched Hermione look out the window. He heard her speak softly.

"If only you knew the truth Draco." Should he make his presence known or stay quiet? He decided it was best to stay quiet. He watched her for hours, silently, until she fell asleep.

So this is what she had been doing? Crying her heart out, and trying to get over him? He never imagined he would do this much damage to someone. After crying her self to sleep, Draco swiftly left. Not taking the charm off until he reached his room.

--I **need** to talk to her.—the thought kept playing over and over in his head until he fell asleep.

The next day was a Saturday. Draco awoke at eleven thirty. Determined to talk to Hermione. Already forming a plan, he got in the shower and started making his plan full proof.

* * *

ok hope you all liked it. now here is your surprise...

"Hermione?" Draco walked in. She was silently crying.

Hermione whipped around. Surprised wouldnt even begin to cover how she felt. "Draco? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Blaise told you didn't he?"

"Hermione calm down. There's a lot I have to tell you. To start off I dont hate you. In fact I'm madly in love with you." Her eyes widened with shock, joy, love, and anything else you can think of. "Hermione I was here yesterday when Blaise talked to you. I put on the invilius charm. I'm sure you have heard of it. I heard everything you said. I want you to know I fell the same exact way. I never want you to think any different. You are my life. I was stupid to have said those things before. I do NOT care about blood. You are mine. Hermione Granger I am in love with you. Forever and always." Draco pulled something out of his pocket.

until next time everyone. Hope you liked the little snippet. well it is 4:25 in the a.m. So i am off to bed to write more of this story until about 5 5:30. oh yea and READ LADY-DELPHINEA, TAKING OVER ME. and any other stories she wrote. I would suggest more but im tired and need to sleep and write. from now on i am going to suggest people to read. ok bye everyone!


	18. what he got her

Ok. One thing first. I know this was really rushed in the beginning. This is my first story. Give me a break. People keep telling me it shouldn't have gone that way. I know. But it's my story so leave me alone. Everyone is saying "Hermione wouldn't do this" Or "Draco wouldn't do that. They are ooc." I know. I made it that way. If I was going to go the way the story went then well... there would be no point in writing now would there. I also got a review basically saying I didn't deserve reviews. Who are you to say I don't? Just because you don't like my story doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have people who do.

One more thing. I just recently noticed every time I get a flame the person isn't signed in. ARE YOU STUPID?! If you hate it that much at least have the audacity to sign in. It's not fair because I can't respond. Only on here I can. So please if you are going to flame sign in. you are basically calling yourself a coward if you review anonymous.

Ok well on with the story.

* * *

He had the plan all worked out in his head by the time he showered. First, he had to speak to Dumbledore. He briskly walked to the headmaster's office. Reaching the Gargoyle, he said the password "Milky Way" Dumbledore's favorite muggle candy. The gargoyle started to move and Draco jumped on the stairs right away. Once he reached the top, Draco knocked and waited until he heard permission to enter. Walking in, he saw Dumbledore at his desk. He was reading a book that looked foreign to Draco.

"Ahh…Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked putting down his book.

"Well sir, I would like permission to go to Hogsmeade today"

"May I ask why?"

"Well I wanted to get a gift for this girl. You see sir, she is a little upset with me right now."

"I see. And who might this special girl be?"

"Just a girl. I was hoping I was hoping to get her something special." Dumbledore smiled. Not a regular smile, no, that all knowing smile. He thought before he spoke.

_So Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger are together. I had my suspicions. I see house unity is coming together quite nicely. Very good._

"Ok then Mister Malfoy. I will give you permission. Under one condition though"

Malfoy was getting excited. Now he could finally show Hermione how much she means to him. "Anything Sir."

"You check back here as soon as you arrive and you shall be back here by eight tonight. Understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

Draco turned to leave. "Mister Malfoy I will have a carriage waiting for you in one hour. You may bring a friend with you if you wish. Now I trust you don't need a professor to go with you?"

"No. Thank you sir."

"You are very welcome Mister Malfoy. Have a good day."

On his way back, Draco wondered who he should bring or if he should bring anyone.

_Should I bring anyone? I mean the only one I would be able to bring is Blaise. However, I think this is something I need to do by myself. Then that is it, I will do this alone._

Walking into the Slytherin common room, he saw Blaise sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey Blaise." Draco broke his train of thought as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Hey Dray." Blaise did not sound so happy.

"Blaise, what is the matter?"

"..I was just thinking about yesterday when we found Hermione."

"What about it, mate?"

"She was so upset. She is like a sister to me and it tore me up to see her hurt like that. I know you love her and you don't like to see her hurt either but I feel like could have prevented it somehow."

Draco knew there was something Blaise wasn't telling him. "So what you are telling me is that you are upset because Hermione is?"

"Basically, yea. I care for her more than anyone could imagine." Blaise tried to word it carefully. He could **not** let Draco find out he loved Hermione.

"Blaise, Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. Nothing." Blaise answered to quickly.

Now his suspicions were confirmed, well maybe not completely. But he was almost positive. He had to ask. "…Blaise…You like her don't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question. But he couldn't help having a little fear in his voice.

"No. I don't like her. Only as a friend. That's all." Blaise tried to convince both Draco and himself.

"Yes you do. I can hear it in your voice."

"You can tell that easily?"

"Yea."

"Draco, you know I would never try anything right? I know she is yours." As he said this, Blaise remembered back to the night Hermione kissed him. His face fell. Draco could NOT find out about that.

"I know just keep it that way." Draco said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Blaise tried to sound reassuring.

"Good. Well, I'm going to catch up on my letters. I will see you later, mate."

"OK. Bye, Draco."

Draco didn't really need to catch up on his letters. But telling his best mate that he needed time to think about how he wished Blaise didn't have those feelings for Hermione wouldn't work to well.

_First Potter falls for her. Then my best mate has to go and do the same thing. Merlin, why do people like her so much?_

_For the same reason you do, Draco._

_No. Because, I love her. They don't._

_How do you know this?_

_Because I just do._

_Oh, that's a real good explanation._

_Do you have a better one?_

Getting no response he continued.

_Exactly. Because I love her. No. I'm IN love with her. She's mine. For ever and always._

_About time you realized that._

_What do you mean? I have always known that._

_Sure you did._

_This is ridiculous. I'm arguing with myself whether or not I'm in live With Hermione._

With that Draco realized it was quarter to 1. He had to get going. He quickly looked through his drawers for an empty coin bag. With it, he would be able to conjure some of his money from Gringrotts. Finding one, he said the spell and his bag filled with coins along with two others that appeared. Putting them in his pocket he walked out to the common room to fins Blaise wasn't there

_Must have left._

Draco quickly left down to the Great hall and out the front doors. Seeing the carriage pulling up he ran over and quickly jumped in. The seats were a velvet red with red carpet and one small window. To Draco, it seemed cozy. It would take roughly 1 hour to get to Hogsmeade. So Draco decided to take a nap.

* * *

Draco woke with a start as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Taking this as a signal he was there, he stepped out and looked around.

He took in everything about Hogsmeade. The look, smell, and the scene. He had always loved this place. Walking down an alleyway he found a jewelry store named, "Oliver's Fine jewelry." As he walked in a bell went off signaling he walked in. Right away an employee came out.

"May I help you sir?" The man asked Draco.

"Yes. I would like to get something special for my girlfriend."

"Well what would you like to see?"

After thinking for a bit he told the jeweler, "I would like to see your necklaces." The jeweler pulled out an assortment of necklaces all of which caught Draco's attention right away.

"Now this necklace," The jeweler explained picking up a silver necklace with a small blue diamond "has a small power. It allows the owner to engrave whatever they wish onto the diamond. Just say the spell 'Amaes enoimard'. You are able to change it as often as you wish. it is only 6,000 pounds." Draco looked at it for a while before deciding.

"Do you have anything else?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"…I would like to see the most expensive and most beautiful necklace you have."

The employee's eyes went wide. "Right away sir." He rushed into the back. Obviously looking for the necklace. Draco heard a few locks being unlocked and a heavy door open. A few moments later the jeweler appeared with something being hidden by a cloth.

"This is our most rare necklace." He pulled off the cloth the reveal the most beautiful necklace you could imagine. It was a gold chain with 3 ruby's in a silver lining. "This necklace has a very special power. It has a memory charm. You are able to store three memories in this necklace. One memory in each ruby. To place a memory in them say the incantation 'Seiromem Maerd'. Now the memories will play back through the Ruby repeatedly. To change a memory in the Ruby, simply say the incantation backwards, which would be 'Dream memories.' The memory will then disappear. To put a different one in just say the incantation again."

"So by putting a memory in here I will forget it. Sort of like a pensieve?"

"Oh no, no. You will simply be watching it like a movie. For the memories will always be yours. Nothing will change that dear boy."

"I'll take it." Draco was sure Hermione would love it.

"It costs two million nuts."

"Price doesn't matter. I have the money. Just put it in a box for me." The jeweler's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Sir, the total comes to Two million and seventy pounds." Draco handed the man two million one hundred pounds. "You can keep the change."

"Oh thank you very much sir." The man couldn't have sounded happier. Draco took the box and placed it in his pocket and was on his way. After wondering around for a bit he decided to take a look at the necklace.

_It needs something._

Getting an idea, he ran into the closest Jewelry store never really catching the name. It was a small store packed with all sorts of jewelry. After looking for about a half hour he found the perfect ring. It was a silver band with a small sapphire on it. Draco rang the bell in the counter and waited for someone to come assist him. A short chubby woman appeared. She had long black hair that went to her thighs. "Yes?"

"I would like to buy that ring please." He said pointing to the sapphire ring. She pulled it up and rang it up. "Miss, may I have it inscribed?"

"Yes. But that will cost extra."

"That's not a problem."

"What would you like it to say?"

After thinking for a while Draco came up with something. "I belong to you for ever and always. DM" The woman inscribed it and placed it in a box gave him the total and the box. The total came to 600 pounds. Looking at the time he saw it was 6:30. He needed to be leaving soon. He headed back to where the carriage dropped him off. Hoping that's where he would be picked up. To his surprise the carriage was sitting right where he was dropped off. Getting in, he made himself comfortable as the carriage started off back to Hogwarts. Realizing he was tired he took yet another nap.

* * *

Once again he was awoken by the abrupt stopping of the carriage. On his way back to his room he thought about what he would say to Hermione. Still stumped when he got back, he decided to get into some nice clothes and just see what happens. After he changed he checked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing black shoes and Dark blue jeans. With a black silk shirt to go with it. Of course he had his wand in his pocket. He would never go anywhere with out it. He had the ring and necklace in the other one. Satisfied with what he saw he began on his way to the Astronomy Tower.

Not many people were in the hallways. he slowly climbed the stairs that would lead him to Hermione. He had never been so nervous in his life. Finally, after what seemed like forever he reached the door. Not entirely sure what would happen Draco quietly walked in.

"Hermione?" Draco walked in. She was silently crying.

Hermione whipped around. Surprised wouldn't even begin to cover how she felt. "Draco? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Blaise told you didn't he?"

"Hermione calm down. There's a lot I have to tell you. To start off I don't hate you. In fact I'm madly in love with you." Her eyes widened with shock, joy, love, and anything else you can think of. "Hermione I was here yesterday when Blaise talked to you. I put on the invilius charm. I'm sure you have heard of it. I heard everything you said. I want you to know I fell the same exact way. I never want you to think any different. You are my life. I was stupid to have said those things before. I do **not** care about blood. You are mine. Hermione Granger I am in love with you. Forever and always." Draco pulled something out of his pocket.

Hermione watched as he pulled out a small box. Looking up in her eyes he was afraid.

"Draco..?"

"Hermione I love you. I Promise you I will never hurt you again." He opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Is this..?" Hermione was getting excited and terrified at the same time.

"Hermione, I am not asking you to marry me. You and I both know we are too young. This is a promise ring. I promise we will always be together." He took it form the box and slid it on her ring finger. On the outside she could see the inscription "I belong to you for ever and always. DM"

She began to cry. She couldn't be happier. "Draco! This is so sweet. But why did you do this?"

"Because I should never have called you what I did. You don't deserve that. I love you, Hermione. Seeing you with Potter made me lose it. I thought I lost you. So when you found me I was angry that I had lost you to Potter. I know I had caused you all that pain when you found out about Ginny. But I love you, and only you." Right away Hermione saw the small amount of doubt in his eyes. It almost wasn't there. But she was to smart not to notice that. Her face noticeably fell.

Upon noticing this, Draco said something. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Draco….Youstill…love…G-Ginny. "

Draco became angry. No he didn't. He couldn't. Could he?

"Hermione I do **not** love Ginny. At one point I did, yes. But not anymore."

"Draco I see it in your eyes."

Draco was silent. Hermione knew it. She got up and walked to the window. Silence overcoming both of them

"Prove it to me." Draco almost didn't hear it. She said it so softly.

"Prove what?"

Turning to him with tears down her face she said it. "Prove to me you don't love her at all. Not one bit but you love me like you say."

He made an attempt but quickly realized it.

He couldn't.

He still loved her. He had been denying it for years now. He thought he had moved on. But after everything that just happened. He knew he did. He couldn't deny it any longer

"Hermione I can't. I still love her." Nothing could have hurt Hermione more than to hear those words. They just made it **real**. "But I'm not **in** love with her." Hermione began to calm down "Me and her, we shared something special. Something I could never forget. I'm glad we shared what we did. It just shows we were meant for each other, but only for then, not forever. I will always love her. She was my first real love and will always have a part of my heart. But, Hermione, you have the rest. My heart belongs to you and you only. I will never forget what Ginny and I shared. But I have moved on. You have to trust me this Hermione I love you and you only. Never forget that."

Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. She could tell he wasn't lying. He sounded so sincere. She even thought she saw a small tear threatening to fall but his pride kept it from doing so. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"….Forever and always?"

He nodded slowly. They were now only a few inches apart. "Forever and always, Hermione."

"Good. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything, love."

"Promise me you stay true to that. I can't take much more."

"I promise."

"And I promise to be true to you. Draco, I love you. You are my one and only. I know I'm not your one and only. But I want to be your one. It hurts me to think I'm not the only one."

"Hermione, you **are** the only one.

"Draco, you just said you still love Ginny. That doesn't make me you only one."

"Yes. But you are the only one for **me**. No one else. ….Hermione I love you with every part of me I. …I want to….spend the rest of my life…with you." He sounded uncertain. He didn't know why. He just hoped Hermione didn't notice.

She noticed alright. But she knew better than to start something. She knew he was trying to move on from Ginny. And that would take some time. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco remembering he still hadn't given her the necklace, pulled away. "Hermione close your eyes. I have another surprise for you."

She squealed delightfully and gladly closed her eyes. He pulled out the box containing the necklace. He gently took the necklace out of the box and held it by the chain. "Hermione open your eyes." Doing so she almost fainted when she saw the necklace.

"DRACO IT'S GORGEOUS!! Draco….I can't believe you bought this! I…I….I" She was at lost for words. Who wouldn't be with such a beautiful necklace like that?

"Turn around."

"Why?" She was curious. Was it another surprise?

"I'm going to put it on you." She quickly turned around and held up her hair. He gently placed it on her neck and clipped it in the back. Letting her hair down she turned to face him.

"Draco I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you, Hermione." Wrapping her slim arms around his stomach, she pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the hug by wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waist. He ended it by giving her a slow, sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

Ok here it is. This was hard to get up. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. This was supposed to be up before Christmas but I couldn't get it typed up in time. I'm sorry. and i have a quick question. I know the money thing isnt right. But im not sure how the do it. so if anyone knows what it is. if its pounds, nuts, whatever. please let me know. it would help a lot. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Im back....well not really. Ive come to tell everyone im deleting my story soon. it....sucks. Im embarrassed to have it up here. I might rewrite it. Maybe. I do need a beta if I do.

I was reading through my reviews and I came across Maddie F. I forgot about her. Maddie, you were right. My story is atrocious really. You were a bit mean in your reviews. You were set on insulting me. And in one of them you said you would send me some of your stories. I actually would appreciate it if you do. Im not going to be a bitch and flame. That was 2 years ago. I actually want to read them. So if you see this. Could you send me your stories. I havent found any good ones lately so im hoping your will change that.

And believe it or not I want to thank you. Though you were mean you couldnt have been more right about the story. If I do rewrite it I think im going to follow some of your ideas. But yea thats all really. Please send me your stories.

Now back to everyone else. Again im deleting the story in a while. Go to my profile at the bottom there is some news. More info for everyone. And feel free to send me stories of your own. I need something! Or if you want to send me ideas for a story I could write that would be great too.

Thank you everyone.

Sincerely,

Kasha.


End file.
